Tentenlicious
by CrimsonSparksFly
Summary: Tentenxsiapaajah. Contains lot of Tenten crack. Request? Just drop a review. Aku usahakan yang duluan review yg kubikin one-shotnya. Khusus Tenten x various. Chapter 4: KakaTen, semi M
1. Birthday present for the innocent

A/N: niatnya mau bikin lemon KakaTen tapi author masih dibawah umur jadi tidak jadiiiii :p

Lagipula fans pairing ini kayaknya nggak banyak. Yah, itung-itung author menulis untuk promosi ^^

Oh iya, ultah Tenten udah lewat jauuuh banget (sori, Tenten!) tapi karena masih bulan maret author buru-buru menulis ini. Mumpung idenya lagi ngalir deras, hehe.

Kalau kau pikir Tenten butuh lebih banyak waktu tayang di anime maupun manga, kau pasti akan suka cerita ini karena disini aku memberinya kesempatan itu :(

Dilihat saja sudah jelas ini fic dengan crack pairing, so...read at your own risk :)

One-shot ini tidak disarankan untuk pembaca berumur di bawah 15 tahun, kau sudah diperingatkan!

Warning: Extreme frenching scene. Rating may go up to M. Contains mild geje-ness! You have been warned!

Gak tau deh apa beneran ada french kiss di narutoverse, tapi namanya juga fanfiction.

Oke deh, selamat membaca! :)

Oh and RnR, please! :)))

* * *

Langkah Kakashi yang memburu dan meloncati dahan-dahan pohon membaur dengan suara dentuman jantungnya sendiri. Ia sedang berlomba dengan waktu, entah apakah ia akan tiba di tujuan tepat waktu.

Bulir-bulir keringat membasahi alisnya, ekspresi marah dan konsentrasi penuh menghiasi wajah putih nan misterius milik sensei dari team 7 itu. Ia tidak dapat menahan diri untuk merutuk. Betapa bodoh olehnya untuk jadi begini panik karena gadis itu.

"Sial. Tenten!"

.

Angin sepoi-sepoi membelai halus wajah Tenten. Kedua matanya tertutup, menikmati segarnya atmosfir pedalaman hutan di luar gerbang Konoha. Hidungnya menghirup bau harum rumput dan air terjun besar di hadapannya, ber-ratus meter di ujung danau yang terbentuk oleh derasnya hantaman air yang mengikis dataran di sekitarnya. Air yang tampak di permukaan sangat jernih seperti kristal. Meski begitu dasarnya tidak terlihat karena permukaan yang terus bergelombang.

Tenten menghalau sinar terik matahari dari mata dengan kelima jemarinya. Berendam di dalam danau itu pasti sangat menyejukkan.

Ia tersenyum tipis akan keironisan pikirannya. Sengatan matahari tidak akan mampu menyentuhnya lagi ketika air mulai memenuhi paru-parunya, telinga dan hidungnya dan memberatkan mayat Tenten di kedalaman danau.

Ia sudah siap. Mungkin mayat Tenten akan ditemukan beratus-ratus tahun kemudian, atau bahkan tidak akan ditemukan sama sekali. Ia juga yakin tidak ada satupun teman di Konoha yang menyadari absensi dari Weapon Mistress hari ini.

...

Hari ulang tahun Tenten.

Tenten tertawa kecil, mengingat betapa dirinya berharap semua orang akan mengingat ulang tahunnya, memberinya selamat atau apalah. Tidak banyak, hanya ucapan selamat.

Tapi team 8 sendiri melupakannya. Gai-sensei dan Lee sibuk begitu juga dengan Neji. Mereka sedang dalam misi dan tidak berada di Konoha hari ini. Menyakitkan untuk dipisahkan dari team yang merupakan keluargamu satu-satunya di hari jadimu. Kebijakan Hokage memang tidak bisa dilawan dan Tenten sangat paham itu.

Di sisi lain ia merasa tidak dibutuhkan. Team 8 minus Tenten adalah hal yang sering terjadi. Tampaknya Hokage tidak menyadari dampak dari kelupaannya akan keberadaan Tenten sebagai salah satu anggota team Gai.

Hal ini melukai perasaan Tenten teramat sangat. Ia tidak sekuat, secantik Sakura. Tidak seseksi, maupun terlahir dari klan dengan kekkai genkai seperti Ino.

Tidak ada yang membutuhkan tokoh sederhana seperti Tenten.

Perlahan, langkah demi langkah diambil Tenten dengan berat. Mengakhiri hidup sebagai ninja yang gagal akan lebih baik dan terhormat, bukan?

Impian Tenten untuk diakui oleh desa dan Hokage tidak akan pernah terwujud. Ia sudah gagal.

Air memenuhi sandal Tenten. Kedua mata coklat gadis itu menatap nanar kebawah, ke pantulan wajahnya yang hancur oleh gelombang dari percikan air terjun.

Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang sedih kehilangan seorang Tenten.

Sensasi dingin air merembes ke baju Tenten, mendinginkan suhu daerah perutnya.

Tenten. Nama tak bertuan, tak bermarga, tak berarti apa-apa.

Ketinggian air merengkuh dagu Tenten.

Ah, kalau diingat-ingat tadi pagi Tenten sempat menulis niat bunuh diri ini di dalam diary-nya. Lucu deh kalau ada yang membacanya setelah sadar bertahun-tahun dirinya telah tiada. Dalam hati Tenten berniat akan tertawa di surga saat itu terjadi.

...

Air danau menelan Tenten bulat-bulat.

Kakinya yang dibalut chakra memberatkan tubuhnya seperti batu, menahan mengapungnya tubuh Tenten. Samar terdengar langkah kaki Tenten semakin ke dalam kesunyian danau.

Mata coklatnya tertutup. Mulutnya sengaja ia buka, oksigen berlarian keluar. Ia mencoba menghirup air danau, mempercepat proses bunuh dirinya.

Rasanya sakit dan paru-paru Tenten menolak hal ini, tapi ia bersikeras.

_'Masih belum.'_

Mata coklat Tenten membuka. Suara tadi...siapa?

...

_'Tenten!'_

Tenten terpana dan terpaku. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan; lapisan air jernih danau di atas kepalanya berbuih, menandakan ada sesuatu yang besar memaksa masuk ke dalam danau.

Tenten tersentak melihat rambut berwarna silver mengkilat di dalam air yang sangat familiar itu.

'Ka-kashi sensei?' Saking kagetnya, tanpa sadar ia membiarkan mulutnya terbuka terlalu lebar. Ia tersedak, lupa akan tujuan awalnya untuk bunuh diri. Naluri untuk bernapas memaksa Tenten untuk bergegas kembali ke permukaan, tetapi ia mendapati kakinya terikat oleh tanaman air dan tidak bisa lepas.

Tenten bergelut dengan tanaman air itu hingga badannya terasa lemas. Ia menyerah dan membiarkan kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Sesaat sebelum kegelapan menelan, Tenten merasa seperti ada dua tangan yang besar namun lembut mendekapnya.

.

Hal pertama yang diingat Tenten saat ia terbangun adalah warna silver.

Seluruh badannya sakit ketika ia mencoba bergerak. Saat ia bernafas, ia terkejut karena ia tidak bernapas melalui hidung sebagaimana semestinya. Mulutnya yang bernafas tetapi bukanlah udara segar yang terhirup.

'...apa ini rasanya mati?'

Namun kesimpulan yang dibuatnya itu tak bertahan lama karena pandangannya membaik dalam hitungan detik. Satu mata silver menatap mata coklat Tenten.

...

Kakashi menuntun dada Tenten naik dan turun dengan tangannya yang besar. Selembut mungkin ia melepaskan bibirnya dari milik si Panda. Nafasnya panas di bibir Tenten, membuat gadis itu merinding. "...kau baik-baik saja, Tenten?"

Tenten menutup mulutnya refleks. Ia merasa mual. Kakashi bersegera duduk. "Muntahkan."

Benar saja, air danau yang tertelan olehnya tak tanggung-tanggung muncrat ke samping; ia muntahkan ke sisinya agar tidak kena Kakashi. "Uhuk! Oekh!"

Kakashi membantu Tenten duduk, tangannya dengan lembut menahan agar gadis itu tidak jatuh. Badan mereka basah kuyup, membuat rambut Kakashi turun dan rambut Tenten terlepas dari ikatannya. Awalnya Tenten melihat tatapan si copy cat ninja seolah sang ninja sangat khawatir. Tetapi perlahan ekspresi itu berubah menjadi ekspresi marah, cengkramannya pun bertambah kencang.

"Kau-apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Bodoh...!"

Tenten tersenyum sinis, kelopak matanya menutup malas. "Ya, aku memang bodoh. Bukankah lebih baik aku mati?"

Ekspresi Kakashi melembut, tatapannya penuh kekhawatiran. Gadis ini masih hijau. Ia belum mengerti apa-apa. Ia tidak tahu betapa berharganya hidup. Kehidupan penuh rantai kebencian shinobi-lah yang membuatnya bertindak tanpa berpikir. Lagi-lagi kunoichi berbakat yang nyaris membuang hidupnya. Untung saja Kakashi menemukan dan membaca diary yang Tenten tinggal di tempat latihan team 8. Niat melihat-lihat tempat latihan team Gai berubah seketika menjadi misi penyelamatan Tenten.

Tanpa berpikir panjang ia menyandarkan dahinya di atas dahi Tenten. Untuk berjaga-jaga ia masih menggenggam kedua lengannya, kalau-kalau Tenten kabur dan mencoba melukai dirinya lebih parah lagi. "Syukurlah aku tidak terlambat. Kau membuatku takut."

Tenten memperhatikan wajah Kakashi dengan perasaan tidak menentu. Haruskah ia merasa senang? Kakashi terdengar sungguh-sungguh mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Hal yang wajar mengingat Hatake Kakashi adalah teman sekaligus rival dari Maito Gai. Tidak adakah yang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Tenten dari lubuk hatinya?

"...kenapa kau tahu aku ada disini?" tanyanya sembari terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku yakin aku sudah menghapus jejak chakra-ku."

Kakashi yang ternyata dari tadi menutup matanya lelah membuka mata silvernya lagi. Angin berhembus membuat mereka kedinginan; yap, Kakashi akui itu. Basah kuyup dan ditiup angin membuat siapa saja kedinginan bahkan ninja hebat sekalipun. Lebih baik ia cepat-cepat membawa Tenten pergi dari pinggir sungai ini sebelum mereka berdua masuk angin.

"Aku membaca diary-mu." jawabnya singkat.

Tenten menatap kebawah, bulu matanya yang basah menitikkan air ke tanah berumput tempat mereka duduk. "Kau bohong. Aku tidak menuliskan tempat tujuanku."

Kakashi menatap ke langit, menggosok belakang lehernya. "Baiklah. Aku minta bantuan pakkun."

Kakashi terperanjat ketika Tenten tertawa kecil. Sedikit kaget, sedikit senang. Senang Tenten melupakan niat bunuh diri, kaget menyaksikan tawa manis si Panda. Ia tidak yakin gadis ini sering menunjukkan senyum sejuta watt pembuat jatuh hati siapa saja di depan umum. Ternyata banyak sisi menarik dari gadis berambut coklat panjang nan ikal ini. Aura keindahan wanita yang sedang dilihat Kakashi sekarang, misalnya.

"Baiklah. Aku percaya." ucapnya tiba-tiba. "Tapi satu hal lagi." akhirnya Tenten menatap penuh wajah Kakashi. "Kau yakin memang tidak punya niat tertentu saat kau mencariku di tempat latihan? Seingatku justru Gai-sensei yang biasanya mencari-carimu."

"Yah, kebetulan aku lewat jadi sekalian mampir." jeplaknya tanpa berpikir.

Tenten tersenyum manis, menggeleng kecil. Tentu saja itu tadi sebuah kebohongan. "Arigato, sensei."

Senyum Tenten memudar ketika dilihatnya ekspresi serius Kakashi. Belum sempat bertanya ada apa, tangan besar Kakashi tiba-tiba mengambil rambut basah coklat yang menghalangi kecantikan wajahnya ke belakang telinga Tenten. Kata-kata tak sanggup mengungkapkan kagetnya si Panda.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

_Deg._

Panas menjalari wajah Tenten. Ia tahan keinginan untuk menggigit bibir. Otaknya terasa beku namun ia hanya diam menunggu si copy cat ninja menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku akan berada disisimu. Aku akan menjagamu. Ada Gai atau tidak, aku akan ada untukmu.

"Sesepi apapun itu...jangan pernah coba lakukan ini lagi. Kau mengerti?"

Tenten menunduk. "Aku...mengerti." gumamnya. Jadi Kakashi sudah membaca semua halaman diary-nya? Berarti ia tahu betapa Tenten merasa tidak dibutuhkan. Ia mengerti metode psikologis 'team 8 membutuhkanmu' tidak akan bekerja dan ia perlu memposisikan dirinya sebagai contoh konkret.

_'Aku membutuhkanmu.'_

Dia juga meyakinkan Tenten kalau dia akan terus menemani Tenten. Jadi ia tidak lagi...mencoba bunuh diri.

Meski Tenten tidak melihatnya, Kakashi tersenyum puas. Menarik napas dalam, ia sandarkan lagi dahinya diatas milik Tenten, dan mengatakan dua kata yang ia persiapkan sejak tadi pagi.

"Omedetou tanjoubi, Tenten."

...

Mata gadis itu membelalak, diangkatnya wajah innocent miliknya. Bibirnya terbuka akan mengucapkan sesuatu; tapi terhenti.

Dihadapannya ia lihat wajah seorang pria yang tampan, yang sangat maskulin dengan luka di mata kiri, namun tertutup.

"K-kaka...?"

Secepat kilat bibir Kakashi menyegel bibir lembut gadis di hadapannya. Secara efektif membisukan Tenten, secepat itu pula tangannya mendorong Tenten kembali ke posisi tidur dengan kedua tangan Kakashi sebagai bantalan.

Tenten gemetaran, matanya menutup takut. Bukan takut karena apa, tapi takut melihat wajah tampan yang lagi lengket banget (bibir ke bibir, bo'!) sama mukanya sendiri. Terlalu tampan! Sangat menggiurkan bagi wanita manapun!

Jemari Kakashi meremas lembut rambut panjang Tenten. Kedua kakinya memenjarakan tubuh kecil itu. Tubuh yang kecil...dan rapuh. Tak peduli apakah mereka sedang basah kuyup atau akan masuk angin; Kakashi sudah tidak tahan lagi! Napas buatan yang ia berikan ke Tenten tadi seperti menghipnotis kesadaran si copy cat ninja dan Kakashi sudah cukup bersabar. Kedua bibir semerah mawar itu ternyata manis seperti madu. Lembut seperti sutra. Dan-

Kakashi mendesah nikmat. Dapat ia rasakan ciuman balik dari gadis berambut eboni dibawah kendalinya itu bergesekan dengan bibirnya. Oh...andai ia mencium Tenten lebih cepat. Andai ia tahu kalau kepolosan Tenten bisa begitu menarik, ciumannya yang begini membakar. Ia selalu membayangkan ciuman pertama yang menggairahkan; tetapi ciuman pertama yang penuh keraguan dan rasa takut plus malu seperti ini justru lebih nikmat.

Beberapa detik mereka mengambil jeda untuk bernafas. Terutama bagi Tenten yang nafasnya lebih pendek dari Kakashi, ia sangat bersyukur akan pengertian itu. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Kakashi membalut bibir manis itu kembali, bulir keringat menjadi satu dengan kebasahan bajunya.

Kakashi tidak yakin ia _akan_ bisa berhenti.

Bagaimana dengan Tenten?

Well, ini juga ciuman pertamanya. Terus terang saja, si Panda tidak percaya hal ini terjadi padanya. Tahu-tahu ia merespon sendiri. Tangannya melingkar di leher Kakashi, menyisiri kebasahan rambut berwarna silver. Karena air danau atau keringat ia tidak peduli.

Yang pasti, Tenten tak yakin kalau ia _mau_ berhenti.

Hampir bersamaan, pasangan beda usia itu saling melepaskan ikat kepala di tengah-tengah panasnya sesi ciuman. Agar bisa mencium lebih dalam, tampaknya.

Naluriah Kakashi memuncak. Tanpa disadarinya lidahnya memasuki mulut Tenten, menyapu bersih tiap inci kontur yang ada. Tenten mendesah kaget. Ia beranikan diri untuk berinisiatif mengambil jeda.

Mereka berdua 'berpisah' dengan nafas terengah-engah, Tenten menelan ludah melihat mata Sharingan Kakashi ikut membuka, memperhatikannya.

"K-kakashi-sen...sei..." ucapnya tersengal-sengal. "K-kupikir...hahh...k-kita..lebih baik-"

"Shh." sela Kakashi. _"Jangan berpikir."_

_Deg._

Tenten sadar jantungnya tidak henti-henti berdentum sejak dari Kakashi memenjarakannya dengan hujan ciuman, tapi mendengar 2 kata itu dari bibir miliknya seperti injeksi adrenalin dalam darah.

Dan Tenten langsung berhenti berpikir; atau lebih tepatnya tidak bisa berpikir dengan pikiran yang seakan berkabut karena gairah. Sekujur tubuhnya serasa terbakar, anehnya ia tidak risih.

Tanpa peringatan bibir Kakashi kembali menghinggapi punya Tenten. Kali ini, lidahnya langsung ambil andil.

"Mmng...!" mata Tenten menutup dalam kenikmatan tabu. Alisnya berkerut. Di dalam perutnya seperti ada yang terbakar dan semakin lama semakin memanas, keringat yang muncul karenanya pun membuatnya yakin kalau hanya Kakashi yang bisa membuatnya takluk seperti ini.

Sesekali Kakashi mengintip dari balik kelopak mata yang terasa berat. Ekspresi Tenten yang terlihat seolah mengaku kalah dari agresi Kakashi baginya sangatlah...menggairahkan? Membakar? Atau malah...merangsang? Apalah itu, yang pasti ia menguasai gadis itu dalam kendalinya. Dan kalau mereka melewati semua ini, tidak perlu diragukan lagi Tenten akan jadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Perlahan, dengan perasaan hampir meleleh Tenten bereksperimen menggunakan lidahnya. Yang senang dengan kecepatan kemampuan menangkap hal-hal baru Tenten sudah pasti Kakashi. Sabar dan telaten ia menuntun lidah gadis itu untuk bergulat dengan miliknya. Meski Tenten mendesah, kadang melenguh, jelas sekali ia menikmati tiap detik kegiatan ini. Menilai dari bagaimana liur campuran mereka menetes turun dagunya...sangat, teramat hingga tidak salah kalau author (weh?) menulis terlalu menikmati.

Serangan terakhir Kakashi; melibatkan lidah dibawah lidah keluar sebagai pemenang. Ia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk berhenti, senafsu apapun dia tak akan mau melewati batas, terlebih usia Tenten masih dini untuk merasakan lebih jauh.

Namun bukan berarti ia tidak bisa menikmatinya, bukan?

Tali panjang dari liur mereka terbentuk ketika dengan lambat Kakashi menarik mundur kepalanya. Dilihatnya muka yang merah, penuh peluh namun tetap cantik baginya. Mata secoklat brownies itu pun setengah terbuka. Gampang sekali untuk menebak apa yang dirasakan Tenten. Kepala yang pusing, mata yang berkunang-kunang dan tak lupa keinginan untuk meneguk ludah melihat lidah Kakashi yang dengan sensual membasahi bibir. Kakashi tersenyum nakal sembari memakai hita-ate-nya kembali.

"...aph-apha..hh..yhangg b-bharushan…..?" tanya Tenten lemas, matanya serasa berputar karena episode kecil barusan.

"Apanya?" goda Kakashi, dengan lembut ia mengusap tetesan liur di ujung mulut si Panda.

"Aku hanya memberimu hadiah ulang tahun."

.

* * *

RnR! :))))))))

Coz reviews make me a happy Panda :)))


	2. Terrified

A/N:

Special request dari dasya-chan

SasuTen jengjengjeng!

Langsung aja dah.

Disclaimer (tumbeeeen) : Naruto tuh kalo punyaku bakal kubuat crack pairing semua tokohnya! Kalian liat sendiri juga udah tahu kalo naruto ampe sekarang masih straight aja pairingnya, jadi…belum. Belum jadi punyaku. *ngarep

Songfic (superlaterr), courtesy to Katharine Mcphee feat. Zachary Levi with 'Terrified'. Damn, that's the greatest song I've ever heard that matched with my fanfic!

Rate-nya masih T kok.

Warning: Slight Sakura bashing. Rada cheesy, garing kriuk-kriuk di beberapa adegan. Maklum, tiga hari begadang mikirin plot ga dapet-dapet. POV-nya Tenten. Harap hati-hati saat membaca endingnya karena gejeee

Akhir kata, RnR!

.

.

.

Terrified

Deg.

Aku gugup.

Deg.

Benar-benar gugup.

Mata coklatku melirik ke segala arah di dalam kereta, memperhatikan seluruh gerak-gerik penumpang. Ada beberapa orang berseragam serupa dengan yang kukenakan, tapi jujur saja aku tidak mengenal mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya belum kenal dengan mereka.

Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku jadi murid SMA, dan aku merasa sangat gugup karenanya. Seragam SMA-ku model sailor, dan karena ini musim semi aku memakai sweater pink dibalut jas resmi Konoha High. Rok-nya cukup pendek dan membuatku agak risih. Maklum aku memang tomboy. Bisa dibilang aku ini alergi terhadap hal berbau girly tapi karena ini seragam sekolah...sigh. Apa boleh buat.

Pagi begini kereta sudah penuh, badan-badan berdesakan di sana-sini. Aku yang baru pertama kali menaiki kereta sendiri jadi belingsatan, ketakutan bakal terjepit karena badanku yang relatif kecil dibanding orang dewasa dan mati karenanya. Agak berlebihan, tapi orang gendut di depanku membuatku merasa was-was. Badannya lebar sekali! Beratnya pasti tak kurang dari 60 kilogram.

Tiba-tiba kereta terguncang dan punggung orang gendut di depanku oleng menuju arahku. Aku sendiri yang terpojok di dekat jendela kereta panik. Kanan dan kiriku didesak kerumunan orang sehingga aku tak bisa menyelamatkan diri.

Aku akan mati terjepit!

Bruk.

Aku membuka perlahan mataku yang entah sejak kapan tertutup. Sekelebat bayangan meneduhi pandanganku yang bersender pada kereta. Dan kulihat, seseorang menempatkan dirinya di hadapanku. Pertama-tama yang kulihat adalah dada bidang dibalut jas armani plus dasi kantoran. Lalu, suara dingin seorang pria.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kuangkat wajahku ke atas. Langsung aku menahan nafasku.

Lelaki sekitar 20-an, seperti pegawai kantoran. Kulitnya putih ivory. Mata onyx miliknya mengagumkan. Rambutnya berdiri-diri seperti pantat ayam. Harum parfumnya tercium jelas dari sekitar lehernya. Aroma yang cowok banget.

Aku menganga melihatnya. Selain tampan ia juga baik hati. Kudapati tangannya bersandar di samping kepalaku, menopang tubuhnya sendiri yang menahan massa orang gendut barusan.

Dia melindungiku.

Deg.

"Kutanya, kau baik-baik saja?" ulang laki-laki itu.

"Eh...ah! I-iya! Ari-"

Sebelum aku dapat mengucapkan terima kasihku, pintu otomatis kereta terbuka. Berjubel orang-orang berlomba menuju pintu yang ternyata di sebelah kananku. Aku berniat untuk turun juga, tapi tangan pria itu masih tetap memenjarakanku.

"Ah...permisi. Kurasa sudah waktunya turun..."

Mata onyx menatapku tajam tanpa ekspresi. Aku menunduk takut, berharap dia akan berhenti melihatku seperti itu. Terlintas olehku untuk melewati bawah tangannya saja, apalagi aku memang jago soal kecepatan fisik. Dan lagi, aku ingin kabur dari tatapan dingin orang ini.

Kugenggam tanganku erat, bersiap untuk lari.

Namun kakiku yang kugeser ke arah pintu menubruk sesuatu. Saat kulihat, kaki pria itu seolah mencegahku pergi.

"Belum."

Deg.

Ah...nafasnya panas di telingaku. Suara selembut sutra miliknya sayup-sayup membuat bulu kudukku meremang. Wajahku terasa sangat panas karenanya.

"T-tapi aku harus turun." gumamku lemah.

Tangannya yang lain tahu-tahu sudah meraih dasi sailorku. Aku terlonjak merasakan jemarinya menyentuh dadaku. Samar-samar, tapi sentuhan itu efektif mempercepat detakan jantungku.

"Ah..." dunia di sekeliling kami berputar, belum pernah aku sedekat ini dengan laki-laki. Apalagi di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

"Buka."

...

"Maaf?" kataku. Apa aku nggak salah dengar...

"Buka."

Mata onyx itu tampak serius menatap dadaku. Jemarinya menggeliat, melonggarkan dasi sailor. "Kubilang buka dan lepaskan. Tidak bisa?"

...

Buk!

Kepalan tanganku ditangkapnya dengan mudah. "Kau...dasar mesum!"

Ia menurunkan alisnya. "Di depan umum, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau yang di depan umum-apa yang kau lakukan!" bentakku.

"Aku?" nada suaranya teriritasi. Beberapa pasang mata mulai memperhatikan kami berdua. Ia tampak tidak nyaman dengan hal ini.

Tangannya kemudian merenggut tangan kananku, menyeretku keluar melalui pintu yang masih menyedot banyak penumpang. Tangan itu mendadak pindah ke bahuku, dan bahuku yang lain menyentuh dadanya. Aku hendak protes tapi baru kusadari ternyata ia merangkulku. Terlepas dari sikapnya yang aneh, lagi-lagi dia melindungiku dari ancaman tergencet kerumunan.

Tangan yang besar...dan hangat.

.

Sesampainya di luar aku mencoba keluar dari genggamannya, tapi tak bisa. Dadanya yang hangat semakin erat menempeli punggungku. "Kubilang, lepaskan!"

Tanpa aba-aba jemarinya kembali mengutak-atik dasiku. "Kubilang buka dan lepas."

"Apa..."

"Kalungnya."

...

"Kau murid Konoha High yang baru, kan. Dilarang memakai yang seperti ini."

"Oh." ucapku seadanya. Peraturan disana memang lumayan keras, kudengar. Apa boleh buat. Kubantu ia melepaskan kalungku, tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun.

Nafasnya panas di dekat telingaku. "Kau menyadarinya rupanya."

Kubiarkan aliran listrik bertegangan rendah mengaliri tubuhku. Entah mengapa aku tidak lagi canggung berada terlalu dekat dengannya. "Y-ya. Kau sensei Konoha, kan?"

"Kau lumayan pintar untuk ukuran murid baru."

"Arigato, sensei." ujarku sembari menunduk kecil.

"...sampai jumpa di kelas."

Deg.

"Eh..." kuangkat wajahku, mencari kemana sensei aneh itu pergi. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat ternyata aku sudah berada di hadapan gerbang Konoha High. Seperti yang kudengar, jarak Konoha High dari stasiun terdekat hanya 5 menit jalan kaki. Gerombolan murid baru dan lama berseragam sama denganku tersebar dimana-mana. Tapi sensei itu tidak ada.

"Sensei?" kubalikkan badanku ke belakang dimana terakhir ia berada sebelum kami berpisah. Tidak ada siapapun tampak seperti dirinya.

Dia...menuntunku ke sekolah.

Deg.

Kuraih dadaku. Hangat jemarinya masih dapat kurasakan. Suaranya yang lembut. Terngiang di telingaku.

'...sampai jumpa di kelas.'

Apa maksud dari kata-katanya itu?

Mataku menangkap sesuatu. Rambut jabrik hitam model pantat ayam di kejauhan. Dia sedang berjalan mengarah ke pintu masuk Konoha High diantara jubelan murid-murid lain. Cepat sekali!

...

Kukejar saja?

Dash!

Menggebu-gebu kukejar sosok misterius itu. Cepol pandaku sedikit bergoyang di tengah jalan, tak apalah.

Kulihat ia berputar arah ke kiri, lalu naik tangga. Lagi-lagi kukejar ia. Jarak kami hanya terpaut beberapa meter tapi langkah panjang orang dewasanya menyulitkan misiku kali ini.

Ketika aku sampai pada anak tangga paling akhir...

"Sensei!"

Punggung yang lebar itu tak bergeming, namun ia berhenti. Ia memutar lehernya ke arahku, mata onyx menatap lurus.

"Hn?"

Aku meneguk ludah. "Arigato! Di kereta tadi...dan..."

Sekarang sepenuhnya badan yang lebih tinggi dariku itu berbalik. Matanya membaca gerak-gerikku.

Mukaku memerah. Tanganku bermandi peluh gugup. "Namaku...Tenten."

Sesaat, dua bola mata onyx itu melebar. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi ujung bibir pria itu terlihat naik. Senyumnya terlalu tipis.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

.

.

.

Hari itu, aku menyadari apa yang dimaksud dengan takdir. Bukan suatu kebetulan ataupun kesengajaan. Tapi seperti garis kehendak Tuhan. Ya, lebih seperti itu.

Sama halnya dengan terlahirnya Uchiha Sasuke sebagai wali kelasku.

"Ten! Ikut ke taman bermain, yuk!"

"Haa? Eh."

Kulihat Temari mendengus di tempat duduknya sambil menghadap aku. Diputarnya bola mata miliknya. "Kau masih aja ngeliatin Sasuke-sensei dengan wajah begitu." cibir Temari.

"Waaa!" teriakku panik, merah apel melumuri wajahku. "Temari!" desisku dengan jari telunjuk di bibir. Gadis berikat rambut empat di hadapanku ini sahabat baikku, kami berkenalan pada waktu upacara penerimaan murid baru sebulan lalu. Hari dimana aku pertama mengenal Sasuke-sensei. Hari dimana takdir besarku dimulai.

Temari menyengir. "Ups. Gomen. Aku nggak ada maksud untuk menyebut keras-keras perasaanmu sesungguhnya terhadap sensei tercinta kita-"

"Temari!" bentakku kesal.

Mata onyx berpindah dari papan tulis ke barisan murid-murid. Tatapan yang sedingin es nan kelam. "Tenten-san. Temari-san. Ini masih jam pelajaran."

"Hai, sensei!" jawab kami berdua serempak. Setelah tatapan maut Sasuke-sensei hilang, Temari mengerdipkan mata padaku. Aku membalas dengan mengerucutkan bibir.

"Temari, berhenti mengusik Tenten-san."

Kami berdua menoleh ke asal suara. Mata hijaunya mengalahkan kemilau emerald milik Sakura. Aura gelapnya memberi kesan misterius menyaingi milik Sasuke.

"Gaara-san." bisikku.

Tempat duduknya tepat dibelakangku, orangnya pendiam dan merupakan adik dari Temari. Yang kutahu banyak rumor tidak baik tentangnya, dan saat kucoba mengkonfirmasi hal ini Temari marah besar dan membentakku, menanyakan siapa yang memulai semua gosip buruk atas adiknya. Karena isu-isu itu tidak benar atau karena kenyataan yang terkuak, aku tidak tahu.

Aku punya pengakuan. Sebenarnya tiap kali mataku mendarat pada adik Temari ini aku selalu terpesona dengan merah api rambut Gaara. Profilnya tampak seram tapi aku justru mengagumi keangkuhannya. Seringkali ia mengusik kegemaran Temari untuk menggangguku atau menggodaku. Untuk itu aku menganggapnya orang baik.

"Sahabat baik tidak bercanda seperti itu."

Senyum merekah di bibirku. Gaara-san beraksi.

"Heh." Temari menatap sinis adiknya. "Tahu apa kamu tentang sahabat?"

Mataku membelalak mendengar perkataan Temari. Candaan Temari sudah kelewatan. Sedikit sekali orang yang bisa mendekati Gaara. Masa lalu yang kelam membuatnya anti-sosial; jangankan teman, sahabat adalah sebutan yang tak pernah melewati bibirnya. Semacam itu sudah pasti hal sensitif untuk dibincangkan.

"Temari." bisikku memperingatkan.

"Apa?" balasnya cuek. "Benar kan kata-kataku?"

"Dia benar Tenten-san." timpal Gaara seadanya. "Sekarang berbaliklah."

"Tapi..."

Hhhhh...

Bulu romaku meremang. Sensasi menggelitik kurasakan sekali lagi dengan cepat menjalar ke sekujur tubuhku. Tubuhku serasa patung tak bernyawa ketika hembusan nafas yang familiar itu membelai leherku. Sangat perlahan kubalikkan badan...

"Tenten-san. Bersediakah memberitahu apa yang kalian diskusikan?"

Deg.

...dan mendapati wajah Uchiha Sasuke tidak jauh dari ujung hidungku. Aroma mint shampo rambutnya menyesakkan paru. Tatapan setajam elang ciri khas Sensei juga tak absen.

"Gyaaa!" teriakku kaget telak. Saking kagetnya, badanku serasa di awang-awang saat detik-detik hampir jatuh dari kursi.

"Tenten-san...!"

Masih kuingat wajah kaget Sasuke-sensei ketika rasa sakit nyeri menghantam punggung kepalaku.

Lalu setelah itu semua jadi gelap.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Bats! Kuberanjak dari kasur UKS dengan wajah merah strawberry. Aku merintih merasakan lebam di kepalaku menyetrum.

"Jangan langsung bangun. Kepalamu benjol."

Spontan tanganku meraih-raih sumber rasa sakit, kaget ketika cepolku terurai bebas di bahuku. "S-sasuke-sensei!" kugenggam rambutku cemas. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Deg.

Lagi-lagi jantungku seakan melemah. Wajah tampan pria itu kayak menghantuiku, ada disini, ada disana. Ada dimana-mana.

Kali ini ia duduk di kursi dekat kasur UKS; di sebelahku. "Kau terjatuh dari kursimu. Kepalamu membentur lantai lalu kau tak sadarkan diri." jawabnya, satu tangan memegangi leher. "...kau baik-baik saja?"

Uhh...aku menggigit bibirku. Kalau diberi perhatian seperti ini...aku...bukan, siapa saja pasti akan luluh. Jangan-jangan dia juga yang membawaku ke sini. "Kurasa iya. Arigato, sensei." kataku lirih.

Deg.

Kurasakan jarinya meraih helai rambutku. Gerakan yang selalu tak terbaca, selalu tiba-tiba. Ya tuhan...aku tidak bisa bernafas karenanya.

"...kau demam?"

"Eh...ah!" pekikku kaget. Wajahnya tepat di hadapanku sementara dahinya menempel dengan dahiku. Mulutku menganga kaget. Ini pasti mimpi...

"Hng...ah...hyaa...?" mataku serasa berputar. Jarak kami terlalu dekat. Seperti mau membunuhku, jantung ini mencoba menyeruak keluar. Detakannya kencang sekali aku tidak heran kalau-kalau Sasuke-sensei dapat mendengarnya. Dan wajahku yang terbakar benar-benar memperbaiki keadaan. Terima kasih banyak, hormon! Aku jadi paham arti remaja kalap sekarang!

"Cuma hangat sedikit." ujar Sasuke-sensei tenang. Mata onyx yang menutup miliknya perlahan membuka. "Berebahlah sebentar."

Uh...inilah pria sejati impian wanita. Betapa beruntungnya siapapun yang dilindungi oleh Sasuke-sensei. Mungkin, aku akan cemburu pada kekasih pria ini.

"B-baiklah, sensei. Arigato-"

Duak!

"Aduh!" pekikku kesakitan. Air mata menetes dari pelupuk mataku saat tanganku meraih lebam di dahi. "Uh, sakit..."

Hah...

"Sensei! Sakit, ya?" tanyaku pada Sasuke-sensei yang membuang muka sembari memegangi dahinya. Kudengar ia mendesis perih. Begonya aku ini! Masa' mau nunduk terima kasih di jarak sedekat tadi? Begooo~!

"Sensei! Maaf! Aku-aku memang ceroboh! Nggak tahu kenapa kalau dekat sensei aku jadi kacau! Aku-aaah! Aku benar-benar..."

"Hmph."

Tubuhku membatu. "Sensei...?"

"Uph-phfhh..." bahu bidangnya bergetar.

Dahiku mengkerut. Kutarik lengannya agak kasar, otomatis membalik tubuh besarnya.

"Uphfhaha..." tawanya pelan. Kedua kelopak matanya menutup menahan geli. Meski nadanya datar, sunggingan senyum bibirnya itu nyata. "Fuh...kau ini sungguh lucu. Aku tidak bisa melepas pandanganku darimu."

Deg.

Uwah...entah mengapa aku senang mendengarnya...

Perasaan yang aneh...begitu melihat senyumannya, aku jadi...

"A-apa-apaan itu?" ucapku jengkel. "Jahat! Padahal aku khawatir! Berhenti menertawakanku!"

Mungkin kalau aku boleh jujur...alasan kenapa aku langsung kembali ke mode tomboy adalah karena mukaku yang memerah ini sangat memalukan. Jantungku juga tidak mau berhenti mencoba merobek dadaku. Keringat yang terus mengucur di telapak tanganku tak jemu-jemu melumasi kulitku. Seluruh tubuhku...

"Juga tolong hentikan tersenyum nakal di hadapanku-aku bisa gila karenanya!"

...rasanya aneh.

...

"Hmm...begitukah?"

Kelopak mataku reflek membuka. A-apa yang sudah kukatakan?

"Baik kalau begitu."

Hatiku berdesir, rasa yang lain menghinggapi. Tanganku bergerak sendiri hendak menyambar baju Sasuke-sensei yang mulai melangkah jauh dariku.

Kenapa?

Tanganku meremas-remas di udara. Lagi-lagi badanku bergerak sendiri. Seseorang...

"Aku tidak akan lagi tersenyum di hadapanmu."

Deg.

"Ah-" aku membekap mulutku cepat. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk menghentikannya. Aku...merasa sakit. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa penyebabnya. Firasatku seakan berkata, 'jangan pergi'. Tapi aku tidak mampu mengatakannya. Kenapa pun aku tidak tahu!

Saat pintu geser UKS menelan sosok yang kukagumi itu sakitku tak kunjung hilang. Bahkan, bisa dibilang tambah berlipat-lipat. Air mataku tak terbendung lagi.

"Sen-" kakiku yang mencoba membawaku turun dari kasur terjerembab selimut yang memelukku sedari aku siuman. Tanpa aku sadari aku jatuh dari kasur ke lantai. Kaki kiriku mendarat lebih dahulu, suara gemeretak tulang memenuhi ruang UKS. "Aaah!"

Air mata dengan lancar mengaliri pipiku. Rasanya sakit tak terkira. Desahan sakitku berubah seketika menjadi isakan tangis.

Benarkah...aku menangis hanya karena rasa sakit fisik?

Dari jendela di pintu UKS aku dapat melihat bayangan Sasuke-sensei dengan rambut pantat ayamnya mendekati pintu. Bagian dari diriku berharap ia kembali mendengar rintihanku. Kembalilah, hatiku terus berteriak. Diri ini mati rasa tanpa kau di sisi.

Harapanku pupus ketika bayangan itu menjauh. Air mataku tumpah. Apa karena aku mengatakan kata-kata itu?

"Sensei..." terisak-isak kubenamkan wajahku dalam lautan rambut. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai hatinya...

.

.

.

Temari menatap tajam pada kami berdua. Aku melirik dengan perasaan bersalah ke arah Gaara-san yang menggendongku. Apa hari ini bisa kulewati tanpa harus menyusahkan orang di dekatku ya?

"Hng...Gaara-san tidak-"

"Aku yang berniat membawa Tenten-san bersama kita."

Tatapan yang dingin dan memerintah. "Dengan atau tanpa izinmu. Onii-san." imbuh Gaara-san. Aku hanya merekatkan hidungku ke dekat leher redhead temanku itu. Diluar dugaan tubuhnya sangat hangat. Aroma tubuhnya tak dapat kutebak tapi...aku menyukainya. Punggung lebarnya nyaman untukku menempel. Dan rambut merahnya menggelitik wajahku. Tangannya yang kuat dengan cekatan menumpu pahaku. Sesekali, kurasakan rambutnya menggesek wajahku menandakan ia mengecek keadaanku. Aku hanya bisa menjawab dengan mengeratkan pipiku dengan miliknya; persis sesuai pinta Gaara-san kembali di UKS. Mengapa ia minta hal seperti itu aku tidak tahu tapi ah, sudahlah. Hatiku sudah terlalu lelah. Aku sudah cukup bersyukur begitu tahu ia kebetulan lewat dan bersedia membalut kakiku. Satu-dua permintaan gila darinya tak akan membuatku terluka.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu." jawab Temari, gerak-gerik bibirnya mirip orang sumbing. "Aku ingin tahu ada apa dengan kaki Tenten. Dia jatuh kepala duluan, kan?"

"Itu nanti saja. Aku mau bawa Tenten-san duduk dulu." balas Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"Oke...aku jelaskan ke rombongan kita dulu. Biar mereka pergi naik wahana duluan. Nanti aku susul kalian."

Kulambaikan tangan ke Temari. Benar, kami sudah berada di taman hiburan Konoha. Berulang kali kutolak dengan sopan ajakan Gaara-san sehubungan dengan keadaanku. Apa boleh buat, ini Gaara-san. Kata-kata dari bibirnya adalah perintah.

"Baikan?"

Aku tersenyum tawar. "Lebih baik. Arigato."

Kusandarkan punggungku ke pohon sakura di belakang kursi taman. Angin lembut mengelus pipiku, menerbangkan rambutku dan dengan nakalnya mengembangkan rokku. Nyeri kakiku samar menjalar, tapi keseluruhan baik saja. Si kepala merah adik Temari pun duduk di sebelahku. Kuperhatikan matanya terbuka utuh. Sepertinya dia tidak sepenuhnya menikmati acara jalan-jalan hari ini. "Ada sesuatu di pikiranmu, Gaara-san?"

Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam.

"Em..." gumamku salah tingkah. Berani sekali sih, aku ini. Ngobrol saja tidak pernah sudah berani sok akrab.

"Anu-"

"Aku pikir sepertinya kakimu sudah bisa dipakai jalan sekarang."

...

"Hng...mungkin." kugerakkan kaki kiriku yang dibalut plester, agak sakit tapi lumayan leluasa digerakkan. Mungkin Gaara-san keberatan menggendongku terus. Makanya dia berkata begitu. "Arigato, sudah repot-repot menggendongku. Pasti berat, deh."

Gaara-san menoleh padaku tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. "Tidak. Aku senang bisa menggendongmu."

Aku menatap Gaara-san tidak percaya. Lama-lama, ada rasa geli menumpuk di perutku. "Pfft...ahaha, apa itu? Ungkapan suka yang aneh."

"Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Ya, ya. Terserah kaulah." ucapku sembari memutar bola mata. Dengan tumpuan kaki kanan aku bereksperimen menggunakan kaki kiri untuk berdiri. Kubentangkan tanganku, berjaga-jaga apabila keseimbanganku hilang. Aku mendesis menahan sakit. Bukan keseleo biasa. Sakitnya anjiiir.

Tiba-tiba dua tangan menyambut kedua lenganku, menangkap tubuh yang mulai tak seimbang ini.

"Hati-hati. Titik keseimbanganmu kacau akibat jatuh di kelas tadi." kata Gaara-san.

"Ah, baik."

Beberapa detik lewat. "Kau aneh."

Aku menghela nafas. "Kenapa lagi sekarang?"

"...kau tidak menyadarinya? Kebodohanmu itu membuatmu justru makin manis."

Aku cengo. "Hah? Apaan sih? Ngomongmu berbelit-belit, bikin pusing tahu!"

Gaara-san menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Benar-benar parah."

"Apa sih?" desakku.

Kemudian, tanpa peringatan apapun ujung bibir Gaara-san mencuat ke atas. Sedikit, tapi mampu mengalihkan duniaku untuk beberapa saat. Gaara-san...tersenyum?

"Hei kalian berdua! Aku sudah bilang pada yang lain-mereka naik roller coaster dulu, katanya!"

"Eh...Temari."

Gadis berikat rambut empat itu tergopoh-gopoh menyusul kami. Seperti biasa, penuh gaya ia paksakan diri untuk berpose kacak pinggang. "Fuh...aku capek-capek kesana kemari kalian malah enak-enakan mojok!"

Semburat merah di mukaku terasa panas. "Kita nggak mojok, kok! Sembrangkangan!"

Temari mengibas-ibaskan jemarinya centil. "Sudah, nggak perlu malu. Aku merestui hubungan kalian kok." ditutup dengan kerdipan.

"Kubilang..." kataku putus asa. "...kami nggak-"

Gaara-san berkedip polos. "...mojok?"

"Ah. Kalian ini. Malu-malu, lucu deh!"

Aku meringis. Oh god...siapa gerangan gadis yang menyamar jadi Temari ini? Bahasanya mirip tante-tante-bukan, lebih parah; lekong!

"Sudah ketangkap basah berpelukan di tempat seperti ini masih juga membantah." ocehnya lagi.

Hah. Lantas kurebut tanganku dari Gaara-san. Dengan kasar. "I-ini nggak seperti yang kau lihat!"

Baka. Kata yang cocok buat orang sepertiku. Kakiku terpeleset karena penopang tubuhku hilang, kepalaku dengan cepat menuju lantai. Gara-gara gengsi doang. Bodoh...

"Tenten!"

.

_Jemari Sasuke siap membuka pintu geser UKS di depannya saat sekelebatan merah mendahuluinya. Untuk pertama kali mata onyx itu melebar. Tidak seorangpun pernah luput hawa kehadirannya di depan mata keturunan Uchiha._

_Mata emerald sedingin es, menatap tanpa ekspresi. "Biar aku."_

_Tatapan itu mendapati Sasuke terkesima. Menembus tinggi dinding harga diri Uchiha Sasuke; Gaara adalah yang pertama. Begitu mengintimidasi, mendorong jatuh rasa percaya diri Sasuke dengan menunjukkan arogansi potensial miliknya._

_Dan, kata-kata setajam pisau. "Hanya aku yang mampu menjaganya. Menyerahlah soal Tenten, sensei."_

_Ketika punggung Gaara ditelan pintu UKS, ia benci mengetahui dirinya kalah. Biar begitupun...tubuhnya tak mau bergerak menyingkirkan tubuh bocah ingusan itu dari jalannya._

"Sasuke-sensei!"

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kilas balik yang menyebalkan. Sulit dipercaya seorang guru kalah oleh murid dalam urusan asmara. "Ada apa lagi, Sakura?"

Haruno Sakura menyengir. Sengiran yang memuakkan. "Aku bilang ayo kita berdua naik roller coaster bersama." tangan gadis itu keduanya dikepalkan di atas dada. Aura shojo pink lope-lope menaungi sekitarnya.

Mata onyx menatap bosan. "...aku tidak mau."

Sengiran itu jatuh. "Apa? Kenapa?" dihempaskannya tangan dan kakinya. Mukanya tampak kesal.

"Sakura." Sasuke memulai, "Aku tidak suka roller-coaster dan berhentilah bersikap kekanakan."

"Tapi sensei!"

Sasuke mengangkat tangannya. "Cukup. Kau membuatku muak."

Sakura menatap kesal gurunya. Air mata memenuhi pelupuk mata emerald tapi sebelum menetes setitikpun Sakura bergegas pergi.

"Itu bukan sikap yang baik terhadap fans. Bukan begitu, sensei?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

Gaara bersender pada kursi kafe yang ia duduki. Mata emerald miliknya menatap kosong meja. Sikap yang entah kenapa amat dibenci Sasuke.

"Aku sedang memesan es batu pada pelayan. Apa itu melanggar hukum?"

Twitch. Bocah tengil. Mau coba-coba rupanya. "Kh...terserah kau. Aku tidak peduli."

Gaara mengangkat bola mata. Direkam olehnya kelakuan Sasuke baik-baik. "...untuk Tenten-san."

Sasuke bergeming. Otaknya berhenti bekerja seketika.

"Kakinya yang terkilir di UKS semakin bengkak. Aku diminta Temari membeli es untuk kakinya."

Di bawah meja kafe tangan Sasuke mengepal. Dirinya sudah tak tahan. "Kenapa kau memberitahuku ini?"

"Karena kau mencurinya dariku." terdengar suara Gaara agak geram. "Sewaktu di UKS sebelum Tenten-san sadar. Aku melihatmu."

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

Gaara menatap tajam.

"Aku melihatmu mencium bibir Tenten-san, sensei."

...

Sasuke bertopang dagu. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

"Untuk permulaan bagaimana kalau kau coba menatap mata lawan bicaramu saat bicara?"

Bahu Sasuke mengerdik. "Ini caraku bicara."

"Lihat? Kau juga masih kanak-kanak, sensei."

"Arigato gozaimasu. Meskipun aku tidak tahu itu hinaan atau bukan."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya padamu."

Sasuke menatap geram Gaara. Yang jadi lawan tatapan justru kalem-kalem saja. Percaya diri yang tinggi. Senjata ampuh Gaara.

Setelah beberapa lama saling menatap, pelayan kafe tiba-tiba datang membawa pesanan Sabaku Gaara. Tanpa tahu-menahu keadaan, si pelayan dengan angkuhnya meletakkan satu botol minuman dingin di atas meja ditemani satu pak es batu. "Silakan."

Kontes menatap itu tidak terhenti sampai disitu. Saat sang pelayan pergi, tanpa mengurangi kadar kegeraman tatapan mata emerald-nya Gaara meraih botol dari meja. "Kau pernah dengar ciuman tak langsung, sensei?"

Sasuke menggeretakkan gigi, "Apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

Gaara membuka tutup botol di tangan dengan mudah. Ia meneguk cairan di dalam botol sehingga garis air turun. "Aku berniat memberi ini kepada Tenten-san. Bukankah itu akan jadi ciuman tidak langsung?"

...

Gaara berdiri, mengambil pak es batu dari meja sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan sang sensei. Gaara salut pada Sakura karena mampu membujuk Sasuke untuk ikut, tapi ternyata hanya segitu. Terlebih...

Ah, sudahlah. Buat apa berpikir jauh-jauh tentang rival cinta sendiri. Sudah bagus Sasuke tidak berkutik di hadapan kata-katanya.

Meskipun sebenarnya dirinya juga tak pantas mengkritik orang.

.

Temari memperhatikan kuku-kuku miliknya. Mereka cukup terawat, warna kutikulanya tidak pucat dan memanjang secara alami. Tanpa kutek pun harus kuakui kuku Temari sangat cantik.

"Enak ya, jadi manajer klub basket." kataku tanpa berpikir. "Bisa berdandan tanpa harus khawatir kuku akan patah."

Mata Temari melirikku, pandangan yang meminta penjelasan. "Bahasamu kayak kamu hobi dandan aja. Aku nggak pernah liat kamu pake bedak, tuh."

"Kamu tahu kan aku alergi bedak. Lagian buat apa pake bedak? Biar putih? Kayak yuki ona, gitu? Ih. Ogah. " dengan dramatis ku getarkan bagian tubuhku jijik. Mendengar kata lipstik aja aku pasti berteriak 'NO WAY' sekencang mungkin.

"Aduh Ten. Itu kodrat cewek, tahu! Kamu cewek bukan sih?"

"Yaelah, diliat aja kan ketahuan! Atau perlu kubuktikan hah?"

Temari menutup matanya dengan jemari lentiknya, panik melihatku meraih rok. "Aduh! Kyaa! Jangan dong! Iya iya, percaya."

Aku hanya memutar bola mata. Kuhentakkan telapak tanganku di kursi, perlahan kembali bersender pada pohon besar di belakang kursi.

Temari yang duduk di sebelahku manyun-manyun gak jelas. Ah, bego amat dah.

"Huh, Gaara kok bisa sih suka." kudengar gumaman Temari samar.

Aku mengerutkan dahi padanya. "Ada apa lagi sih?"

Temari mendecak kesal. "Kamu, Ten! Gaara itu suka sama kamu lho!"

Mataku melebar. Kucoba tak mengidahkan rasa malu yang timbul. "A-apa? Ngelantur ah."

"Suerr..."

"Dia ngomong sama kamu dia suka aku?"

"Er..." Temari menetak-netak dagunya. "Tidak secara langsung. Tapi aku yakin."

...

Haaaaah...ada-ada saja.

"Kau harus percaya padaku!"

"Rasanya sulit."

"UWAH!" teriakku saat sensasi beku menghujam saraf reseptor pipiku. Kujauhkan dan kuusap-usap pipi kananku kalang kabut. Dingin!

"Gaara! Kau mengagetkannya."

"Gomen." kata Gaara-san pada kami berdua. Senyum setipis kertas tercetak di wajahnya. Ia kelihatan senang sekali melihat reaksiku. "Aku datang membawa es untuk Tenten-hime."

Mukaku menjadi merah jambu. Hime katanya!

"Wah..." Temari mencuap-cuap. "Prince Charming Gaara has come to pick his snow white, eh?"

Gaara memandang Temari datar. "No. I have come to save Sleeping Beauty from the threat of a wicked witch."

Gelakan tawaku membahana mendengar ucapan Gaara. Sedikit tersipu, mengetahui ia menganggapku seperti putri tidur. Namanya diambil dari Sleeping Beauty...yang secara harafiah artinya seorang gadis cantik yang tertidur. Secara tidak langsung ia memujiku cantik...wow.

"Kau..." geram Temari.

Gaara-san tersenyum tipis. Ia mengerdikkan bahu. "Jadi penyihir tidak terlalu buruk."

"Hahahahahaha! Buahahahaha! Ahahahaha!"

"Kau juga Tenten! Berhenti tertawa!"

Terbatuk-batuk aku menahan geli, air mataku tumpah saking tidak tahan. Gaara-san dengan perhatian menyodorkanku botol dingin alat kejahatannya mengagetkanku barusan. Aku hanya menggeleng mendehem-dehem sembari menerima botol minuman itu.

"Uhuk! Ari-ghuk! To!"

Gaara-san mengangguk kecil.

"Du-uhk! Duduklah!" kataku, menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahku.

"Tidak! Aku tidak sudi duduk dengan adik yang durhaka!"

"Kamu ngomong ap-ubh!"

Bruk!

Botol minuman terlepas dari tanganku. Isinya tumpah mengucur ke lantai taman. Hingga tetes terakhir.

Aku menganga melihat botol pemberian Gaara-san tumpah ruah dan memuncrati baju seragamnya. Baunya lumayan menyengat. Oh tidak...itu jus guava!

Slow motion, aku menoleh. "TEMARI!"

"Ups..." matanya melebar. "Aku...tidak sengaja."

Dash!

"Tung-TEMARI!" teriakku memekakkan telinga. Tadi dia menyenggolku dan sekarang ia kabur begitu saja?

"Sial. Ukh..." aku meringis. Kupandang Gaara-san. Ekspresinya tak tampak terima kasih untuk rambut merah acak-acakan menutup wajah. Dipikir-pikir, kalau Temari yang kakaknya saja kabur, jangan-jangan insting-bahaya-datang Temari menyala. Dengan kata lain Gaara-san sedang diranda amarah besar!

"A...hng...anu...Gaara-san...?"

Ia tidak merespon.

"M-mungkin baiknya dicuci biar bersih, ya?"

...

"...bunuh."

Aku berkedip sekali, dua kali, tiga kali. "Ya?"

"Kubunuh kau."

Aku tersentak mendengarnya. Aura membunuh terasa olehku. Lututku bergetar, mata emerald pudar menatapku tajam. Dia sampai menggeram gusar. Aku tidak pernah seumur-umur digeram orang.

Srek.

"Oh. Benarkah?"

Deg.

Suara bariton yang berat itu...kuputar kepalaku ke arah suara. Seketika angin berhembus, meniup dedaunan serta kelopak bunga Sakura yang setengah mekar. Terpaksa kupicingkan mata karena rambut coklatku berarak mengikuti angin, satu dua helainya menusuk mata. Hatiku kian berdebar sampai terasa sakit.

"Sayangnya aku tidak takut padamu. Sabaku Gaara."

Deg.

"S-sensei?"

Aku menelan ludah. Dia sangat tampan dengan rambut ditiup angin. Hidungku mengendus dalam diam. Samar masih bisa kucium aroma mint memancar dari tubuhnya.

Deg.

Sensei...kenapa bisa ada disini...?

Deg.

Sekilas, mata onyx Sasuke-sensei bertubrukan dengan mataku. Jantungku kembali mendapatkan disfungsi semu, gangguan dimana sebelum berhenti berdetak sesaat, jantungku akan berbunyi sangat kencang satu kali. Hal yang sama saat aku pertama bertemu dengannya. Tapi aku menyukainya.

"Apa tujuanmu muncul tiba-tiba?" kudengar geraman Gaara-san.

"Heh...bocah tengil. Aku hanya ingin melihat apa niat busukmu bekerja."

"Eh...?" Aku celingukan, cukup melelahkan karena mereka berdua berada di dua sisi berlawanan.

"Dan sepertinya senjata makan tuan. Hn?"

Deg.

Hyaaa...senyuman licik Sasuke-sensei. Evil smirk new release limited edition series!

"Diam kau." desis Gaara-san. Kegusarannya makin memuncak ditambah penampilannya yang tengah tidak keren dengan noda jus di baju.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Diamlah dan jangan lakukan apapun. Kalau kau ingin tidak ada yang mati."

...

"Eh! Ka-kalian mau berkelahi?" teriakku panik dengan sweatdrop besar di kepala.

"Lebih tepatnya bertarung."

"Ta-tapi kenapa?"

...

L-lho? Kok hening?

"Benar juga." tiba-tiba Gaara-san bicara. Tangannya menjetikkan kancing baju, membuka rentetan buah kancing satu persatu. Aku yang melihat hampir mimisan, jaga-jaga kalau bakal ada adegan ecchi dadakan.

"Aku menyukai Tenten-san."

Deg.

...

Hah!

"Aku menantangmu bertarung karena aku tidak suka kau memperhatikannya."

"Eh...t-t-t-tunggu doloe!" sanggahku dengan muka apel matang. "Kan tidak perlu sampai sebegitunya! Lagian Sasuke-sensei tidak perhatian seperti yang kau bilang, kok!"

"Kalau kau, apa alasanmu bertarung denganku?" sambung Gaara-san.

Doeng!

"Asem! Aku di kacangin!" berangku. Yaaah, meski tidak juga membuat mereka menaruh perhatian padaku, sih.

"Aku-" Sasuke-sensei meragu, tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dapat kulihat keraguan di pupil hitamnya.

"Sensei?"

Lagi, pandangan kami bertemu. Tak kuhiraukan desir rasa melayang menghanyutkanku. Aku benar-benar dalam posisi yang tidak mengenakkan; kakiku tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya dan kalaupun bisa, titik keseimbanganku belum pulih. Dalam hati aku bersumpah, kalau tubuh ini seperti sediakala, pasti sudah kulerai mereka berdua. Kalau perlu dengan sedikit kekerasan.

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Hentikan semua ini. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Aku…"

"Sensei." aku mendesis gemas. "Kau juga, Gaara-san." aku memandang sosok yang juga kukagumi itu, memelas. "Aku serius. Seseorang bisa terluka."

Aku menaruh harapan ringan ketika kesunyian menelan kami bertiga. Gesekan daun dari pohon Sakura ikut terdengar, menandakan betapa tegangnya situasi hingga tak ada yang berani bicara melebihi suara dahan pohon.

Menarik napas, aku menjatuhkan pandangan ke lantai taman. "Aku nggak mengerti laki-laki. Selalu harus pakai kekerasan, ya?"

Buk!

Mataku terbelalak. Segera kuangkat kepalaku. Tanganku reflek membekap mulut ini dari teriakan ngeri melihat pemandangan di hadapanku. Sungguh, aku bukannya tidak pernah melihat perkelahian sungguhan. Hei, aku menyandang sabuk merah bela diri bukan buat pajangan. Tubuh ini pun familiar dengan luka dan rasa sakit tak terkira, pengecualian untuk luka ceroboh kaki dan kepalaku ini; aku juga tidak bisa melawan keadaan.

"Gaara-san! Apa yang-"

"**Bangun."**

Deg.

Bulu romaku meremang. Gaara-san terdengar sangat kejam. Tak ada ekspresi disana. Tapi itu yang membuatku urung protes. Dengan berat hati aku hanya bisa menonton sosok Sasuke-sensei terkapar di kaki Gaara-san.

"Aku paling benci orang tak punya jawaban seperti kau sensei."

Hatiku miris mendengar batuk sensei. Perutnya dipukul, jelas sekali ia kesakitan. "Hh…aku…tidak tahu-ukh!"

Aku menutup mataku. Ditendang. Dipukul satu, dua kali di pelipis. Terkadang aku benci kemampuan alam bawah sadarku yang satu ini. Hanya dari suara aku selalu tahu apa dan bagian apa yang dilukai.

Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-sensei tidak melawan?

"Jawab. Apa alasanmu menghampiri kami? Kau tidak suka aku berdua saja dengan Tenten-san?"

Suara yang dingin. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya.

"Kh…"

Kudengar lagi suara kepal tangan diayun. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

"Hentikan-"

Greb.

Permata bening menitik jatuh ke pipiku. Mataku yang terbuka lebar membeku.

"Mungkin karena…aku cemburu."

Deg.

"Karena aku merasa Tenten-san…pasti akan lebih bahagia denganku."

Kepalan tangan Gaara-san ditepis Sasuke-sensei dengan mudah. Pupil onyx tak lagi ragu. Tembok yang dulu begitu tinggi kembali tegak. Rasa kepercayaan diri seorang Uchiha.

BUK!

"!" kubentangkan tanganku, menutupi pandangan. Kali ini giliran Gaara-san yang tersungkur di lantai. My poor eyes.

Sekelebatan bayangan mengerubungiku. Aku menggigit bibir. Rasa gugup menyerangku lagi. Hawa yang teramat familiar. Kehadiran yang mampu membuatku terkena serangan jantung.

"Tenten-san. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."

Deg.

Hampir aku menjerit ketika tubuhku diangkat ke posisi berdiri. Seolah tahu soal bengkaknya kakiku, Sasuke-sensei menekan tubuku ke dekapannya. Mukaku memanas karenanya. Detakan demi detakan jantungnya terdengar olehku, membentuk ritme yang indah.

"Ukh…" Gaara-san mendesis kesakitan.

"A-ah…b-bagaimana dengan Gaara-san?" tanyaku, menggeliat mencoba melihat Gaara-san dari sela ketiak Sasuke-sensei.

.

.

.

"Tidak apa-apa nih?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku tidak tega meninggalkan Gaara-san disana."

Sasuke-sensei menatapku tajam. "Kau perhatian sekali padanya."

"Tentu saja! Dia temanku. Aku peduli akan keselamatannya." Kalau Temari tahu, aku akan dibunuhnya. Tapi aku tidak mengucapkannya.

Tangan Sasuke-sensei menggenggam pergelangan tanganku, menarik perhatianku yang sedang mengusap luka di dahinya. Aku tersentak kaget. "Sen-"

"Aku tidak suka. Hentikan itu."

Dahiku mengerut. "Apa?"

"Kalau kau memikirkan laki-laki lain selain aku, rasanya aku jadi kacau."

"Eh?" semburat merah muncul di pipiku.

Melepaskan tanganku, sensei membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap setir mobil. Ya, kami berada di dalam mobilnya. Sebenarnya aku sudah bersikeras agar sensei membawa serta Gaara-san pulang, tapi mereka berdua sama-sama ngotot. Yang satu ngotot tidak sudi mobilnya dinaiki musuh, yang satu tidak mau menginjakkan kaki di lading ranjau (?) . Aku pun mengancam tidak mau pulang kalau mereka tidak mau bekerja sama.

"_Kalau begitu, aku tetap akan tinggal selamanya!"_

"_Yang benar saja." Ucap mereka bersamaan, yang ujung-ujungnya mereka adu lempar death glare andalan._

"_Biarin. Habis…"_

"_Tenten! Aku kembaliii-kyaaa?" Temari menjerit melihat Gaara-san yang tersungkur di tanah. "Apa yang sudah terjadi?" teriaknya panik, menghampiri Gaara-san._

"_Ah! Ng!" aku kelimpungan memikirkan mungkin banget aku bilang kalau Gaara-san berkelahi dengan Sasuke-sensei, kan?_

"…_aku tadi ke toilet. Lalu ada rombongan preman mengusik Tenten-san. Aku melawan mereka, lalu Sasuke-sensei datang membantu. Kami berdua jadi babak belur begini."_

_Aku dan sensei menoleh. Sweatdrop. Gaara-san ternyata otak-otak sinetron. Sinetron angst, maksudnya. Kuperhatikan mata emerald Gaara-san menatap lurus, kosong. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah; ia yang paling kesakitan dibanding Sasuke-sensei. "Ayo kita pulang,Temari."_

"_Baiklah." sahut Temari, memapah adik kesayangannya itu."Dan apa yang sedang kalian berdua lakukan dengan posisi begitu?" celetuk Temari melihat kearah kami. Baru kusadari betapa intimnya posisi kami berdua. "I-ini…anu…" mukaku lagi-lagi seperti direbus_

"_Biarkan saja."_

_Aku meringis miris. Gaara-san terdengar sangat dingin. Padahal baru saja ia menyatakan suka padaku. Aku jadi ragu._

_Temari pun tampak menyadari perubahan pada adiknya. Tidak biasanya Gaara bersikap dingin padaku. Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu._

"_Kalau begitu, biar Tenten-san kuantar pulang."_

_Aku mengangkat alis terkejut. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, Gaara-san mengalami hal yang sama._

"_Tenten-san juga sulit berjalan, berat buatmu yang sendirian mengurus dua orang sekaligus."_

_Aku tak dapat memungkiri rasa senang berlebihan yang kurasakan. Apalagi setelahnya Temari setuju akan ide sensei. "Hai', mohon bantuannya."_

Begitulah.

"Kau sebegitunya menyukaiku?" cibirku kesal. Masih kuingat kejadian di UKS. Aku jadi sakit begini kan karena dia.

Wajah ivory putih bersih sensei serta merta berubah warna. Imajinasiku atau bukan, untuk menutupinya dia sengaja bersandar pada window pane mobil. Matanya memandang lurus pada mobil-mobil lain di sekitar tempat parkir. Reaksi yang aneh dan sedikit gila mengingat rekor rendah 'suhu' perilaku sosial Uchiha pada umumnya. Kira-kira sampai level standar gumaman 'hn' deh. Berapa kali sudah hari ini ia melontarkan 'hn' padaku? Hampir tidak sama sekali. Perkembangan yang mengagumkan.

Mengesampingkan rasa senang yang datang tanpa permisi aku sibukkan diri dengan es batu di kaki. Dingin es membantuku merasa baikan, sembuhnya kakiku tinggal masalah waktu. Tapi mungkin besok atau lusa baru bisa pulih total. Untuk mencairkan suasana, kuberanikan diri menyalakan radio. Alunan lagu pop pun memenuhi mobil.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Masih belum ada tanda-tanda sensei bersedia menjawab. Aku gembungkan pipi kesal. Apa susahnya sih ngomong 'ya' atau 'tidak'? Sensei tingkahnya jadi aneh banget. Indecisive.

Jendela mobil kubuka. Daripada angin AC mobil udara di luar lebih segar. Kutarik rambut coklatku yang tergerai di dahi ke belakang telinga. Ngomong-ngomong soal rambut, ikat rambutku ke mana ya?

"Aku tidak suka padamu."

Eh...kuputar kepalaku. Nafasku tertahan mendengarnya. Apa?

Deg.

Matanya memandang ke arahku. Duniaku mendadak berhenti berputar. "Tapi aku cinta...kau."

Deg.

"Bo...hong." kataku tak percaya. Segampang ini dia membuatku melayang tinggi, tidak akan kubiarkan dia membuatku jatuh seenaknya. Kalaupun harus jatuh, aku akan jatuh dengan kaki menapak permukaan bumi. Aku paling tidak suka dipermainkan. "Kau yang membuatku begini terluka. Sejauh ini... aku sudah menyerah tentangmu saat kau meninggalkanku di UKS. Jika semudah itu kau meninggalkanku, aku lebih baik melupakan semua ini. Tak ada gunanya." kusadari betul betapa berantakan kata-kataku. Sulit, sepasang mata onyx itu seolah mencuri kata-kata yang ingin kukatakan. "Kau bilang beribu kalipun aku tidak akan luluh semudah aku jatuh karenamu dulu."

...

"Jadi kau juga menyukaiku."

Aku bersender pada window pane yang setengah terbuka, memimik gerakannya. Kuputar kepalaku ke arah luar jendela. "Ya. Dan aku benci...perasaan ini. Apapun yang kulakukan rasa ini tak kunjung hilang."

"Kau takut pada rasa sakit kehilangan-dan cinta itu sendiri." ucapnya tenang.

Kurasakan ada yang meleleh di pipiku. Bagaimana bisa dia bicara setenang itu saat aku merasa...aku sendiri tidak tahu apa. Campur aduk. Rasanya kacau sekali. Dan takut. Aku takut. Hatiku seperti mengembang karena bahagia dan sakit. Perasaanku benar-benar labil.

_Mmm__  
__Hmm__  
__You, by the light is the greatest find__  
__In a world full of wrong you're the thing that's right__  
__Finally made it through the lonely to the other side_

"Dai suki desu."

_You said it again__  
__My heart's in motion__  
__Every word feels like a shooting star__  
__I'm at the edge of my emotions__  
__Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

Aku tersentak karena dua hal; pernyataan kedua sensei dan jendela mobil yang menutup. Saat aku menoleh, mata sensei membuatku beku. Di tombol volume radio jemarinya menaikkan volume hingga max. "Sen-" kata-kataku terpotong ketika sensei membungkukkan tubuhnya ke arah kursiku dan bibir kami bertemu.

_And I__I I'm in love__  
__(I'm in love)__  
__And I I I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life_

Panas. Bibir sensei dengan lembut mengulum bibirku. Rasanya aneh…mataku menutup begitu saja tanpa dikomando. Sasuke-sensei mengambil jeda sesaat, mata onyx setengah menutup berjarak sangat dekat dengan mata coklatku. Aku mencoba menangkap nafas kepayahan. Kepalaku serasa berputar merasakan jemari dari tangan yang hangat itu menyusup ke leherku. "Aku akan mengatakannya berulang kali sampai kau mau menerimaku." bisiknya. " Dai suki desu."

_This could be good__  
__It's already better than that__  
__And nothing's worse than knowing you're holding back__  
_

"Sensei-mmh." lagi bibir miliknya menekan bibirku. "Hhaaa…h" aku menghela napas. Seluruh tenagaku hilang dirampasnya. Otakku gaduh bukan main. Gerak-gerik Sasuke-sensei yang terkesan agak memaksa seolah berbicara 'biarkan aku mencoba' sungguh pas seperti lagu yang sedang mengalun lembut dari radio.

_I could be all that you needed if you let me try_

_You said it again__  
__My heart's in motion__  
__Every word feels like a shooting star__  
__I'm at the edge of my emotions__  
__Watching the shadows burning in the dark__  
_

"Dai suki desu."desahnya lagi. Aku hanya bisa merintih. Tak terhitung sudah berapa ciuman ia rampas dariku. Apa daya, aku sudah terperangkap dalam sihir miliknya…dan aku harus akui itu. Ia menciumku layaknya orang kecanduan. Bahkan rontaku bukan tandingan bagi kekuatan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sempat kurasakan darah yang mengucur dari robekan bibir sensei. Aku merinding, memikirkan sakit yang harus ia tahan akibat berkelahi dengan Gaara-san; belum ditambah perih disebabkan air liur kami yang bercampur dan pastinya mengenai luka itu. Benar saja, ia mendesis sakit. "Hh…sensei…?" tanyaku padanya, agak lega ia melepaskanku sebentar. Ia tidak menjawab, air mukanya berubah. Tampaknya ia kesakitan. Aku tak tahu apa yang merasukiku, tapi rasa takutku hilang, kerah sensei kutarik dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku jilat bagian bibirnya yang terluka.

_And I__I I'm in love__  
__(I'm in love)__  
__And I I I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life_

_I only said it 'cause I mean it__  
__Oh__  
__I only mean it 'cause it's true__  
__Ooh_

_So don't you tear what I've been dreaming _

_'cause it keeps me up__  
__It holds me close whenever I'm without you_

…

Aku terlonjak dari kursiku. Tenaga Sasuke-sensei yang kuat menarikku semakin mendalami sesi ciuman. Sebelum aku menyadarinya lidahku terlibat pertarungan merebut dominasi bersama lidahnya. Kedua tangannya menjagaku agar tidak pergi kemanapun, satu di leherku sedangkan yang lain di pinggangku.

Aku tidak tahu kapan kami bisa berhenti. Banyak pertanyaanku yang belum terjawab akan sensei. Seperti sejak kapan ia menyukaiku, ada apa antara dia dan Gaara-san, apa yang ia katakan saat di UKS itu sungguhan, masih banyak lagi. Firasatku turut berkata sensei juga punya banyak pertanyaan untukku. Tapi untuk sekarang kurasa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Karena tidak dapat kudengar lagi kata-kata sensei yang seperti bintang jatuh bagiku yang ia ucapkan berulang kali demi meyakinkanku, 'Dai suki desu', pemenang dari pertarungan kami dapat ditebak. Hanya desahan. Desahan kami berdua.

Pepatah pun mengatakan, action speaks louder than words.

_You said it again__  
__(You said it again)__  
__My heart's in motion__  
__Every word feels like a shooting star__  
__(Every word feels like a shooting star)__  
__Watching the shadows burning in the dark_

_And I I I'm terrified_

_For the first time and the last time_

_In my only life_

_Life__  
__Life__  
__In my only life_

.

.

.

A/N:

Aaaaaang~ akhirnya kok rada ngegantung gitu ya? D:

Gara-gara buru-buru nyelesein siiih .

Hiks T_T apa boleh buat, liburan udah mau habis. Harus konsentrasi lagi ke pelajaran sabtu nanti.

3 hari begadang bikin nih cerita hyeee .

Peer numpuk gak dikerjain..*ngebacod

Kelihatannya Sasuke gak ngasi tau Tenten kalo dia ngambil first kiss-nya pas dia pingsan ya? Xixixixi dasar gengsian :B

RnR ya

Kalo mau request Tentenxsiapa aja bilang okehokeh

Loveee, CrimsonSparksFly


	3. Misassumption

A/N: Request dari finata-chan! GaaTen!  
Warning: perubahan gaya tulisan de el el -_-  
Dan geje-ness. Sedikit OOC di Gaara-nya. Cliffhangerrr!

Sori atas keterlambatan update.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Yet. (Masashiiiii! Gimme gimme the copyright!)

RnR, please :D :B

* * *

Wajah stoic berwarna coklat muda terbakar matahari padang pasir.

Mata emerald pudar, menatap lurus.

Bibir sedatar garis cakrawala.

Rambut semerah apel.

Selalu di tempat yang sama.

.

.

.

**Sender: Sakura-chan**

**Subject: none**

**Message: Nanti aku pulang bareng kamu ya. Kayaknya ekskul tenis bakal lama.**

**Time sent: 03:50 p.m**

**To: Sakura-chan**

**Subject: none**

**Message: Nggak masalah. Aku masih jaga perpus kok. See ya later ^.^**

**Time sent: 03:53**

Greeek.

Tenten tersentak. Matanya berpindah tempat dari layar hapenya ke deretan kursi di hadapan meja penjaga perpustakaan. Dia lagi.

Mata emerald itu menatap tajam. "Apa?"

_**Deg.**_

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" jawab Tenten agak takut.

Tak lama mata emerald kembali ke kegiatannya; bukan membaca, tapi melamun keluar jendela. Tenten mengikuti arah matanya yang terlihat sangat tertarik pada sesuatu diluar sana. Meski salju berguguran, samar tampak lapangan tenis indoor yang memiliki jendela sebesar tembok yang membuat semua kegiatan dapat dilihat dari luar. Setiap orang itu kemari, ia selalu lebih memilih untuk memandang keluar daripada membaca buku di tangannya. Tenten berkesimpulan dia kesini untuk melihat orang yang disukainya.

_'Tenis, ya...Sakura-chan juga anggota klub tenis...'_

Tenten meletakkan handphone di atas meja. Ia menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangannya. Tangan yang lain mengutak-atik lembar halaman buku geography channel. Judulnya tentang polar bear. Efek dari pemanasan global terhadap eksistensi es kutub serta beruang kutub...mata brownies Tenten mengabur. Ah...ia lelah sekali. Kemarin di klub kendo latihan jadi ditambah satu jam karena pertandingan sudah dekat. Badannya sekarang pegal semua. Ia tahu kalau tidak boleh tidur saat sedang menjaga perpustakaan tapi...

Bruk.

.

.

.

"Mngh..." mata Tenten terbuka. Badannya terasa hangat.

...

Ya ampun! Ia spontan duduk dari posisi tidurnya di atas meja. Benar-benar ketiduran. Sekarang sudah jam berapa?

"Kau sudah bangun."

Tenten terlonjak di kursi. Si orang misterius itu tahu-tahu ada di depannya. Matanya memang tampak dingin. "Ini sudah jam enam."

"E-eh?" Tenten melongo. Ia meraih handphone dan sangat kaget saat layar menunjukkan pukul 06:01 p.m. "Haaah! G-gimana nih? Temanku pasti sudah pulang duluan!"

"Temanmu...?"

"Iya, dia anggota klub tenis dan-" mata Tenten menangkap kilauan di antara deru salju di luar jendela. Lampu dari lapangan indoor klub tenis masih menyala. "L-lho?"

"Kemungkinan sampai jam 8 seluruh anggota ekskul sekolah terjebak sampai salju reda."

Tenten berkedip memandangi wajah cool itu. "Begitu ya."

Lagi mata emerald melirik. "Kembalikan saja besok."

"Eh?"

Sebelum Tenten bisa mengerti maksud dari perkataannya, orang itu tahu-tahu melesat-emang dasar kakinya yang panjang-keluar pintu perpustakaan. Tenten bangkit dari duduknya tapi baru setengah jalan ia sadar ada sesuatu yang melingkar di bahunya. Matanya melebar. Jaket ini kan...milik cowok tadi. Kok bisa...jangan-jangan...

**'Kembalikan saja besok.'**

Jemarinya meremas lembut permukaan jaket. Hangat. Meski tampak dingin tapi ia perhatian. Cara menunjukkan perhatiannya terkesan malu-malu dan tertutup. Perlahan semburat merah muncul di pipi Tenten. Laki-laki...sulit ditebak.

.

.

.

.

Tenten berkedip menatap Neji, Neji merengut. "Apa?"

"Benar-benar berbeda."

"Hah?"

"Never mind."

Neji terbengong-bengong mendapati reaksi Tenten. "Kamu mabuk, Ten?"

"Sudah kubilang aku hanya penasaran."

"Tentang...?"

Tenten menurunkan pedang yang ia genggam. Mata brownies-nya menatap lurus ke lantai kayu dojo kendo KHS. "Meski sama-sama cool tapi berbeda sekali."

Neji menurunkan alis tak senang. "Sasuke maksudmu?"

"Bukan. Seseorang." balasnya acuh tak acuh.

Mata lavender menutup menahan amarah. "Di saat pertandingan dekat begini konsentrasi itu penting. Jangan buang waktu demi lamunan tak berguna."

Tenten mendengus. "Iya iya, ketua cerewet."

.

.

.

Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Pindahan dari Suna. Dia pindah kemari bersama kedua kakaknya. Dia memang introvert banget. Sejauh ini tidak ada yang dekat dengan anak itu karena sikapnya yang dingin ke semua orang. Anehnya ada tato kanji berarti cinta di dahi sebelah kirinya. Kesannya lucu plus cool. Ada kabar burung ia ditransfer dari Suna akibat pecahnya adu jontos antara Sabaku Gaara dan murid sana. Dan kabarnya sih murid malang itu harus diopname di RS selama empat bulan plus terapi psikologis saking traumanya. Aka sinting. Usut punya usut Sabaku Gaara adalah keturunan dari pemilik sekaligus sebagai ahli waris perusahaan besar Sabaku Corp. Begitu besar pengaruh dari posisi orang tua yang merangkapfungsi jadi walikota Suna membuat kasus ini tidak terekspos media nasional. Keadaan ini tidak berlanjut lama ketika info dari dalam sekolah bocor, bahkan merambah ke seluruh Suna. Untuk mengantisipasi probabilitas ekspansi informasi secara nasional dikerahkan biaya yang tidak sedikit demi menutupi fakta ke semua golongan paling berpengaruh. Puncaknya proses transfer Sabaku Gaara menuju kota tetangga, Konoha. Keeratan dua kota ini mempermudah hal-hal beginian.

...

Sekian laporan dari hasil temuan dan observasi Tenten.

Kalian mungkin penasaran bagaimana Tenten mampu menaruh tangan diatas informasi rahasia barusan. Tidak sulit, hanya mengutak-atik sedikit dari banyak rumor pengabur aib Gaara sebenarnya yang beredar. Memang tidak semuanya benar, tapi tidak semuanya salah. Dengan mencuri lihat arsip dokumen murid di perpustakaan didukung sumber gosip terpercaya (baca: Ino) berjuta kabar simpang siur bisa disulap jadi setumpuk biografi berstruktur dan logis. Andai Gaara tahu informasi mahal yang Tenten miliki, mungkin dia nggak akan membiarkan Tenten berkeliaran bebas seperti sekarang.

Tenten bersender pada kursinya. Masa lalu yang mengerikan. Penuh dengan masalah. Despite all that though, he could keep his cool.

...

Atau mungkin...ia sudah tak percaya siapapun lagi di hidupnya. Matanya yang menatap tajam itu benar-benar seolah berkata lantang 'jangan mendekat atau rasakan akibatnya'. Postur tubuh yang selalu rileks tapi siap menangkis balik serangan dua kali lipat lebih menyakitkan.

Wajah yang...tiap hari memandang lurus keluar jendela perpustakaan.

Jemari Tenten menari diatas dokumen Gaara. Ia mencari sesuatu yang menarik, menantang kalau perlu; mengenai Gaara. Foto atau catatan tambahan juga boleh. Info tambahan...

Sebuah tangan mengambil selembar kertas data dari atas meja. Suara yang dingin. "...untuk apa kau membaca dataku?"

_**Deg.**_

Warna merah memenuhi pandangan Tenten sesaat ia berdiri. Keringat mengucuri dahinya. "I-ini bukan-"

"Siapa kau?"

_**Deg.**_

Apa...jantung Tenten berdetak cepat. Tangannya mengepal tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mata emerald di hadapannya benar-benar dingin. Tidak percaya siapapun.

"Mata-mata Suna?"

"Iya." bohongnya.

Gaara tidak sedikitpun melepas tatapannya. "Kau jujur sekali."

"Iruka-sensei bilang bohong itu dosa." jawab Tenten mantap.

Bibir Gaara membuka. "Tapi kau baru saja melanggarnya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kau bohong."

Alis Tenten mengkerut. "Tahu darimana?"

Bocah berambut merah itu hanya diam. Mata hijau pudar miliknya terus menatap. Tenten jadi jengah. "Kau mau bukti?"

"Eh?"

Jantung Tenten berdegup melihat sosok di hadapannya berjalan mengitari meja penjaga perpustakaan menuju arahnya. Tanpa sadar kakinya membawanya mundur mendorong kursi ke belakang. "Kau mau apa?" tanyanya was-was begitu Gaara tepat di depannya. "Membuktikan." jawab Gaara enteng.

"Membuktikan apa-"

Bruk!

Tenten mengerang sakit. Punggungnya nyeri terhantam permukaan dinding. Lekukan kakinya lebam menghantam kaki kursi. Tulang selangka kiri Tenten seperti ditusuk benda tumpul yang ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tangan besar Gaara. Kepala berputar akibat ciuman dengan dinding, Tenten hanya mampu mengucapkan sepatah dua kata dan itupun inaudibel. Arti lainnya? Rintihan. Itu tidak bertahan lama ketika tangan Gaara merayap ke punggung leher. Jeritan meletus.

"Mau apa kau?" kaki Tenten melayang hendak mematahkan sejurus lengan Gaara.

Greb. Blok sempurna oleh Gaara justru mematahkan serangan Tenten. Dan lagi, ia menghantam tubuh Tenten ke dinding. Hanya kali ini ia mengunci gadis itu dengan badannya sendiri.

"Ukh...kau mau apa?"

"Tenang sedikit." ujar Gaara tenang sembari kembali menempelkan jemari di punggung leher Tenten. Dapat dirasakannya gadis itu menggeliat risih. Mendekatkan wajah ke wajah, mata emerald itu membuat Tenten menahan nafasnya. "Kau mata-mata Suna?"

"Bu...kan." balas Tenten seadanya. Ia mulai dicengkram rasa takut. Kekuatan Gaara luar biasa.

Gaara bungkam memperhatikan wajah dekat Tenten. Hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan satu sama lain. Nafas mereka berpadu menjadi harmoni.

"Sekarang kau tidak bohong."

Tenten berkedip. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Denyut nadimu tidak sekencang saat kau bilang kau mata-mata Suna. Itu berarti kau berkata jujur. Tapi sebelumnya kau bohong."

Ah! Tenten menyadari sesuatu. Metode memperhatikan denyut nadi dan perbesaran pupil mata. Ala interogasi CIA.

"Kau...menggunakan metode CIA padaku?" tanya Tenten tidak percaya.

Gaara tampak sedikit takjub. "Kau tahu banyak."

Tidak, tidak! Bukan Tenten yang tahu banyak, melainkan Gaara. Teknik itu tidak semudah kedengarannya. Jika dipraktekkan jauh lebih sulit lagi.

"Y-yah, aku baca beberapa buku..." ucap Tenten lemas, masih kaget karena dihantam ke dinding. "...tapi aku rasa kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh ini."

"Gomen."

Lagi, Tenten berkedip. Gaara minta maaf padanya. Wow. "Kya!" ia menjerit mendapati tangan Gaara melingkari pinggangnya mesra. Atau, setidaknya begitu bagi Tenten. "Ufh!" gerutunya saat tubuhnya merosot ke kursi.

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi karena takut padaku."

_**Deg.**_

Tenten merona melihat wajah Gaara hanya beberapa cm dari wajahnya. Kedua lengan besar Gaara bersandar pada lengan kursi, memenjarakan Tenten. Ooh...posisi yang menggiurkan.

"K-kenapa aku harus takut padamu?" tanya Tenten seraya memandangi Gaara dari atas kebawah. Hm...otot yang kokoh. Padat akan kekuatan. Dia seperti hulk. Auranya dominan.

"Karena aku..." bisik Gaara seraya mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Tenten, otomatis membuat gadis itu menahan nafas. "...pembunuh."

_**Glek.**_ Tenten menelan ludah gugup. Cara Gaara mengucapkan tiap huruf dari kata pembunuh terdengar sangat, sangat seksi. Bulu roma Tenten meremang. _'Ratingnya harus jadi Mature nih...!'_

"Hya!" Tenten terlonjak merasakan bibir Gaara bergesekan dengan daun telinganya. Geliiiiii. Ia menutup mata refleks. Yang barusan itu sengaja, ya?

"G-gaara-san! Kau terlalu dekat!"

Bats! Gaara spontan mengangkat kedua lengannya dan berdiri menjauhi Tenten.

Tenten memegangi telinga kirinya, tubuhnya berkeringat. Mukanya panas sekali, mengikuti detakan jantung yang tambah cepat tiap detiknya. "G-gaara-san...?"

Mata emerald berkilatan menatap mata brownies Tenten, kali ini tampak lebih kelam. Lebih...dalam.

"Kalau kau membaca dataku baik-baik, kau pasti tahu persis aku ini pembunuh."

Sebelum Tenten dapat mengucapkan apa-apa pria berambut merah itu pergi.

'_Pembunuh? Tapi korban yang ia hajar kan masih hidup?'_

.

.

.

Hoh...

"Men!"

Trak!

"Ugh!"

Neji bergegas melepaskan topeng kendo-nya. "Tenten!"

Gadis berambut coklat dalam balutan baju kendo di lantai merintih pelan. Pukulan kapten klub kendo memang hebat. Ow...sepertinya terlalu hebat. Tenten mencoba untuk menggerakkan badannya. "Kh...au...ah."

"Tenten! Kau tidak apa?" seru Neji, tangannya serentak meninggalkan semua perlengkapan kendo. Diguncangnya tubuh Tenten khawatir. "Tenten, apa yang kubilang tentang jangan melamun saat berlatih kendo!"

.

.

.

Haaah...

Tenten menghela nafas lelah. Nasib sial. Sudah luka, diomelin pula. Bukan salah Tenten dong, kalau melamun karena teringat Gaara! Habis terakhir ketemu sama dia ada kejadian aneh begitu lagi. Sudah begitu Gaara tidak kelihatan sama sekali sejak kejadian tempo hari. Menjaga perpustakaan menjadi hal yang membosankan tanpa ada orang aneh di dalamnya. Sambil tertatih-tatih, Tenten menyetor buku pinjaman yang sudah dikembalikan ke rak masing-masing sesuai kategorinya. Meski agak aneh untuk dikatakan...mungkinkah Tenten merasa...kesepian?

Memang sih, ada atau tidak Gaara tidak terlalu memberi pengaruh signifikan. Terlebih dia jauh lebih diam dibandingkan buku-buku perpustakaan. Kadang, sosok Gaara tahu-tahu lenyap ketika Tenten teralihkan perhatiannya dalam sekejap saja. Tapi ini...ini sudah terlalu lama ia tidak mendengar kesunyian khas Gaara. Tanpa ada patung berambut merah di kursi deretan kedua dekat jendela seperti biasa perpustakaan terasa belum lengkap. Aneh, ya?

_'Kalau begini sih, kayak aku benar-benar menyukainya...'_

"Tenten, aku tidak enak kalau meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini, tapi aku harus ke klub tenis." ucap Sakura penuh rasa bersalah di sebelah Tenten sambil meletakkan buku di rak. "Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin." mata emeraldnya melirik Tenten. "Kau...tak marah sama sekali pada Neji setelah dia membuatmu luka dimana-mana?"

Tenten menggembungkan pipinya, berpikir. "Hmm...tidak."

Sakura melongo. "Apa? Tapi...kenapa?"

Tenten menggerutu, tangannya menekan-nekan nyeri di bahu. "Aku yang salah. Dia sudah memperingatkanku untuk tidak melamun."

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Kau tidak perlu membelanya hanya karena kau suka dia."

Mata coklat Tenten melebar. Ia menoleh. "Sakura, aku tidak suka pada Neji."

"Masa'?" goda Sakura, tangannya menuntun Tenten pergi dari deretan rak buku. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin tanya, apa orang yang memberimu jaket itu yang membuatmu tidak terpaku lagi pada Neji?"

Pipi Tenten merona mendengar Gaara disebut meski tidak langsung oleh Sakura. Kejadian awkward tempo hari nyaris membuatnya hilang fokus kembali, tapi Tenten melawan. "Uh...um. Kurasa kau salah paham. Aku tidak pernah suka pada Neji. Kami hanya dekat."

"Oh, ya? Baiklah. Tapi itu belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Tenten meneguk ludah melihat Sakura tersenyum nakal. Bukan pertanda baik. "Jadi, Tenten...siapa yang memberimu jaket ini?" tunjuknya ke badan Tenten.

"Uh..." Tenten sweatdrop.

"Ayolah, siapa?" paksa Sakura mengguncang tubuh terbalut jaket temannya itu.

"AW!" jerit Tenten kesakitan.

Sakura langsung melepas pegangannya. "Gomen! Sakit, Tenten?"

"Aw...au...au...auh! Aduh, Sakura!" geramnya memegangi bahu.

"Maaf."

"Dasar. Sudah, enyah ke klubmu saja sana!"

"Hu'uh." Sakura merengut. "Aku kan sudah minta maaf."

"Aku tahu! Cepat pergi sebelum kau melukaiku lebih parah lagi!"

Sakura memutar bola mata emerald. "Fine. Whatever."

Tenten memutar bola mata brownies. "Aneh-aneh saja."

Sebelum Sakura menghilang melalui pintu perpustakaan, Tenten mematung. Di atas meja tergeletak satu barang. Sebelumnya benda itu tak ada. "Sakura."

"Hm?"

"...kau memberiku handsaplast?"

"Hah?"

"Nevermind." dengan cepat tangannya menyambar selembar plester itu. Hanya satu orang yang mungkin menaruh plester di tempat jarang pengunjung seperti perpustakaan selain Sakura.

"Tenten? Kau mau kemana?"

"Toilet!"

.

.

.

Helaian rambut merah mendayu-dayu pelan digoyang hembus angin musim dingin. Mata emerald pudar menatap lurus dengan katup yang hampir menutup membuatnya tampak terkantuk. Bibir selurus garis 180 derajat...oh so kissable. Tubuh berisi yang padat berdiri di anak tangga. Tangan di dalam kantong celana.

Tenten terengah menuruni tangga, ia menyempatkan diri melihat kebawah. Rambut merah acak-acakan itu...

"Gaara-san!"

Tubuh Gaara membeku. Dia kenal suara itu.

"Tunggu! Tunggu dulu!"

Suara anak tangga dipijak memenuhi telinga Gaara. Dalam hati dia merutuk. Seharusnya ia terus berjalan. Sekarang dia harus berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Gaara-san! Hosh..." desahnya kepayahan. "...kau tadi ke perpustakaan, kan? Kenapa pergi lagi?"

Mata emeraldnya memandang kosong Tenten. Ceria seperti biasa. Gadis yang optimis.

"Ah...aku cuma mau bilang terima kasih."

Sekarang dia merona.

"...untuk apa?" suara Gaara keluar terdengar lebih dingin dari yang ia inginkan.

Sekarang dia meringis.

"Em...terima kasih atas handsaplast-nya. A-aku kira kau orangnya..."

Sekarang dia menjaga jarak.

Gaara memejamkan mata sembari menghela nafas. Kenapa dirinya selalu serba salah?

"Sama-sama."

Sekarang matanya berbinar.

"Anu...kau tahu aku terluka dari mana? Kau kan jarang, um...ke perpustakaam lagi."

Sekarang dia menampakkan kesedihan.

Gaara membuang muka. "Aku melihatmu kemarin. Kapten klub kendo menghabisimu saat latihan."

Sekarang...Gaara tidak tahu apa yang ada di wajah gadis itu. Bahkan warna merah di pipinya pun tidak.

Versi Gaara: 'Apa yang dipikirkan olehnya sekarang?'

Versi Tenten: 'Dia melihatku...kemarin?'

...

Tenten membuka mulutnya; untuk menutupnya kembali setelah tak sampai sepersekian detik.

Gaara tetaplah Gaara, silence is his language.

...

"B-baiklah kalau begitu. Aku...harus kembali ke perpustakaan. Gaara-san, datanglah lagi kapan-kapan."

Sekarang kenapa hati Gaara seperti jatuh ke tanah mendengar langkah kakinya yang menjauh?

.

.

.

Tenten mendorong pintu perpustakaan lesu. Ia senang sekali melihat Gaara tadi. Rasanya menyenangkan melihat wajahnya lagi. Tapi...

_'Kenapa sih dia harus membuang muka seperti itu?'_

Plester darinya juga jadi sudah tak ada gunanya. Luka-luka Tenten sudah menutup, tinggal nyeri tubuh. Tapi Tenten tetap menyimpannya.

_'Jangan-jangan dia marah karena aku menyelidiki tentangnya? Atau karena jaketnya belum kukembalikan? Hah? Ya ampun! Jaketnya!'_

Tenten spontan berbalik, berniat mengejar Gaara.

Buk!

"Ow!" teriaknya kaget sebelum terpental-hampir.

"Bahaya." bisik Gaara, mendekap Tenten yang hampir terpental ke belakang.

Tenten yang menyadari siapa yang mendekapnya merona. Ia menubruk dada Gaara. Dan kalau dipikir, sekarang tubuh Tenten bergesekan dengan...

"Gomen. Aku tidak tahu kau akan berbalik tiba-tiba...hei?"

...oh...Kami-sama...badannya terasa sangat seksi-maksud Tenten sangat nikmat-GAH!

CRAT!

"Tenten...kau mimisan."

.

.

.

"Arigato, Gaara-san." gumam Tenten. "Maaf aku mengotori jaketmu dengan darah mimisan."

Gaara mengelus rambut Tenten dengan lembut-selembut yang ia bisa-, tak menyadari semburat merah muda yang merayap di pipinya. "Tidak masalah. Aku juga tidak berniat mengambilnya kembali."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Kursi Gaara berdecit saat dia mendekatkan dirinya kepada Tenten. "Itu kuberi untukmu. Kau lebih membutuhkannya daripada aku."

Tenten memiringkan kepalanya bingung, tanpa sadar membuat Gaara merona melihatnya. Tahu anak panda chubby yang suka makan daun bambu kebanyakan terus pipinya gembung sambil guling-guling? Kurang lebih tampak seperti itu.

Alis Tenten bertaut sedih. "Gaara-san...kau kesini tiap hari untuk melihat orang yang kau sukai, kan?"

Mata emerald Gaara melebar. Kalau dia heboh seperti Naruto, mungkin dia akan jadi seperti…

"TAHU DARI MANA!"

Sayangnya Gaara bukan Naruto. Jadi, yah…gitu deh.

Tenten menunduk. "Em...kau selalu melihat ke arah luar jendela daripada membaca buku di tanganmu. Jadi kupikir..." ia melirik.

Gaara menunduk dengan pipi merah, wajah tertutup poni rambutnya yang tidak begitu panjang.

Tenten merona melihatnya. "Maksudku...ka-kalau kau sungkan datang karena tidak suka aku menyelidiki tentangmu, aku janji aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi! Tapi kumohon...datanglah lagi ke perpus-"

"Ssh." bisik Gaara. Jari telunjuknya berada di bibir Tenten. "Aku berniat memberitahumu ini."

Jantung Tenten berdebar kencang merasakan kehangatan ujung jari Gaara. Tidak hanya itu, wajah mereka yang dekat menambah laju adrenalin aliran darahnya. "Aku hendak bilang...kalau aku tidak akan datang lagi kesini."

_**Deg.**_

"Tapi..."

"Sssh." mata emerald Gaara menyipit sekilas, meminta Tenten untuk diam dulu. "Kuakui asumsimu tentang aku kesini untuk melihat orang yang kusuka itu benar."

_**Deg.**_

Dada Tenten terasa perih. Mungkinkah itu seseorang yang ia kenal?

"Dia...anggota klub tenis, ya?"

Sekilas, ujung bibir Gaara naik. Tenten berkedip. Apa...Gaara tadi tersenyum?

"Kau ini keras kepala. Sudah kuminta diam masih saja bicara."

"Apa dia...orang yang kukenal?"

Gaara terdiam sejenak. "Ya."

_**Deg.**_

"Apa dia...cantik?" bisik Tenten, tak sadar suaranya turun beberapa oktaf.

Gaara tak berkomentar apapun tentang kesedihan yang tampak di wajah Tenten. "Sangat."

"Apa dia...masih sendiri?"

"Ya."

_'Sakura.'_ batinnya.

"Kalau...itu benar, kau tidak boleh menyerah. Aku yakin...dia juga akan menyukaimu." Tenten menunduk.

"Datanglah lagi ke perpustakaan..."

"Tenten." tangan Gaara yang hangat menengadahkan wajahnya. Mata bulat berwarna coklat itu berkaca-kaca, cairan bening mengalir dari sana. Tiba-tiba Tenten sadar kalau dia tidak pernah memperkenalkan diri. "Kau tahu namaku?"

"Itu tidak penting. Aku minta kau dengarkan aku. Dan...jangan menangis."

Tenten menyentuh pipinya ragu. "Eh...? Lho...aku menangis?"

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu sedih. Kau harus selalu tersenyum."

"Eh..."

"Aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada orang yang kusuka. Jadi kupikir aku tidak perlu datang kesini lagi."

_**Deg.**_

_'Bodoh...aku sebegini sakit mendengar hal itu. Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang...'_

_**Deg.**_

"Begitukah?"

"Ya."

_**Deg.**_

"Lalu...kau sakit di bagian mana? Air matamu banyak keluar. Seseorang bilang padaku, air mata keluar karena rasa sakit."

_**Deg.**_

_'...karena aku menyukainya.'_

_**Deg.**_

Bibir Tenten bergetar. "...aku baik saja, Gaara-san."

_**Deg.**_

Gaara memperhatikan wajah Tenten dengan seksama.

_**Deg.**_

Tenten menundukkan pandangan. Apa dengan begini...semua akan berakhir?

_**Deg.**_

Seperti dalam slow motion, kulit jemari Gaara pelan-pelan melepaskan wajah Tenten. Sentuhannya bersifat sebentar dan ringan. Dalam sekali tarikan nafas.

Tenten tidak bergeming saat jemari Gaara kembali menyentuhnya. Hanya saja kali ini di dahi. Luka habis latihan kemarin terbuka lagi. "Dahimu berdarah."

"…"

"Harus disterilkan."

Slurp.

...

Mata Tenten terbelalak, panas menjalari syaraf pipinya. "G-gaara-san-"

Mmh...

Oh Kami-sama...apakah Tenten berhalusinasi...atau Gaara baru saja...okay, this is gonna be cheesy...

"Mmh...h!" Tenten mendorong dada Gaara, awalnya secara baik-baik namun lambat laun ia harus menambahkan tenaga dalam ke tangannya karena Gaara tak bergeming.

Mata emerald Gaara membuka. Ditatapnya gadis berambut coklat di pelukannya. "Kenapa kau mendorongku?" desahnya kehabisan nafas.

"Kenapa..." Tenten meneguk ludah. "...kau menciumku?"

Gaara memiringkan kepalanya ke sudut tertentu, memposisikan agar bisa menyentuh bibir Tenten dengan bibir miliknya. Sentuhan ringan itu membuat Tenten lemas di lututnya. "Masih kurangkah petunjuk yang kuberikan?"

Tenten serasa diawang-awang mendapati dua bola mata hijau itu begitu dekat dengan mata coklatnya. Tanpa sadar lidahnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri, merasakan tempat dimana bibir Gaara bersemayam kurang dari semenit yang lalu. Ada rasa-rasa seperti besi yang ia kenal dan ia hapal betul rasa apa ini. "Kau menjilat lukaku lalu menciumku? Gaara-san...ciuman pertamaku...rasa darah?"

Tenten melihat kilatan asing di mata emerald Gaara. Tatapannya dalam, berkabut. "Apa itu hal yang buruk?"

"Tapi...kupikir kau suka Sakura?" bisiknya tak percaya.

"Aku tidak kenal siapa itu." jawab Gaara singkat.

"Tapi...kau selalu menatap keluar ke arah klub ten-mbh.."

_'Kami-sama...'_

Tenten memejamkan matanya. Bibir Gaara benar-benar memaksa seperti orangnya. Setengah sadar Tenten melingkarkan tangan di leher Gaara. Kulit sensitif Tenten meremang. Hangat. Bahkan tidak salah kalau dibilang panas. Seolah merasakan tremor kecil Tenten, Gaara menarik tubuh rapuh gadis itu lebih dekat. Lebih dekat. Lebih...

Tanpa memberi peringatan Gaara yang merangkul pinggang Tenten mengangkatnya ke posisi berdiri. Tenten melepaskan kontak fisik oral mereka sesaat. "Gaara-san..." tapi kata-kata Tenten tak pernah selesai. Dengan kecepatan cahaya, tubuh Tenten diputar dan didorong ke atas meja. Tenten menganga karena kaget dan kehabisan oksigen, punggungnya sakit menghantam permukaan meja. Sebelum si brunette mampu berdiri redhead favorit kita lantas memenjarakan 'dinner full course' miliknya-dan hanya milik dia seorang-menggunakan kedua tangan di dua sisi kepala. Matanya menyiratkan kesenangan tersendiri melihat ekspresi takut di wajah mangsanya. Siapa yang tahu seorang Sabaku Gaara adalah emo yang posesif? Well...Tenten akan menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir yang tahu. Ia tampak sangat enak untuk dilahap...dalam artian lain. Bibir semerah mawar Tenten rupanya super lembut bak jelly. Dan super nikmat untuk dikulum. Bagaimana dengan lehernya? Hmm...menggiurkan.

"Gaara-san, tunggu-"

Gaara menggeram. Suaranya tidak seperti suara manusia. Lebih ke arah hewaniah.

"Gaara." geramnya agak tidak sabaran. "Panggil aku Gaara."

Tenten merona mendengar permintaan predator di hadapannya. Dia terdengar sangat serius dan tampak gusar mengantisipasi kalau-kalau Tenten bersikeras membelot dari perintah yang diultimatum. Pertanyaan muncul di benaknya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara kalau Tenten keras kepala? Dipeluk? Dicium? Atau lebih baik lagi...ditindih penuh gairah keposesifan dominan di atas meja-KAMI-SAMA! Sejak kapan Tenten punya stok pikiran mesum seperti barusan? Ooh...tapi tubuh berotot begitu pasti sangat berguna di atas ranjang-bukan! Maksud Tenten sangat memuaskan-AAH!

Kepala Gaara merendah. Nafasnya panas di telinga Tenten. Gadis ini harum seperti bon bon au chocola.

"You taste like candy..." desis Gaara dengan nafsu tak tertahankan.

Manis, tapi memabukkan.

"...can I eat you?"

_**Deg.**_

Tenten kembali membisu ketika lidah Gaara keluar dari mulut si redhead, melumuri kulit bagian luar telinganya. Tenten menggigit bibir menahan desahan. Mungkin mulut bisa berbohong, tapi organ tubuh lain tidak. Leher Tenten menegang, kontraksi otot yang terjadi ini tidak luput dari perhatian Gaara. Kesensitifan telinga: 80%.

"Sebutlah." bisiknya serendah mungkin. "Sebut namaku...Tenten."

Tenten hilang kontrol. Merasakan sensasi organ pink bergesekan di permukaan kulit leher dan sepasang bibir mengatup di bagian paling sensitif dapat memberimu efek serupa. "Ah...hh...g...rha..hhh." gumamnya tak begitu jelas.

Mengerti bahwa baru saja menemukan harta berharga di tubuh gadis itu, Gaara memainkan dengan sangat lambat lidahnya, mengulum dan menggigit. "Ah! Aah! Gaara! Akh-" mata Tenten terpejam, ekspresi wajahnya berubah-ubah dari geli, nikmat, dan kesakitan. Gaara menggigit secara lambat tapi menyakitkan. Anehnya Tenten tidak bisa membantah ia merasa enak. Mungkin ia tidak tahu menahu tentang darah yang mengalir dari luka yang Gaara buat. Lidah Gaara refleks menjilat cairan merah Tenten, menikmati tiap detil tubuh gadis itu. Redhead kita nyaris hilang kontrol kalau bukan karena brunette yang menghentikannya. "Gaara! B-berhenti!" tangan Tenten meremas punggung Gaara diatasnya. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau selalu menatap keluar jendela?"

Lagi, Gaara menggeram. Ia tidak suka ministrasinya diinterupsi. Ia bangkit dari posisinya, masih dengan dua tangan di kedua sisi kepala Tenten. Dilihatnya pipi merah gadis itu berkeringat. Mata brownies menatapnya penuh pinta. Bibir yang sedikit membuka...agh, ia sangat teramat ingin membungkam Tenten dengan sekali cium. Lalu ciuman lagi, dan lagi, ciuman lain, jumlahnya terus bertambah. Tanpa kata-kata, tak ada suara. Dengan begitu Gaara akan bisa membuat Tenten miliknya. Sekarang juga. Di atas meja.

...

Tapi gadis ini tidak akan membiarkannya sebelum dia puas bertanya, bukan?

Tenten menjerit kaget saat tangan kuat Gaara merangkulnya sampai ia terduduk di atas meja. Punggungnya terdorong ke dinding dekat jendela, membuatnya meringis karena bahunya yang sakit kena. Apa yang direncanakan Gaara sekarang?

_**Deg.**_

"Gaara?"

Kuku-kuku Gaara menancap di permukaan kayu meja dimana Tenten tersaji. Wajahnya menekuk kebawah, gigi dan rahang beradu. Alisnya mengerut kesal. Nafasnya pendek dan cepat.

"G-gaara?"

_**Deg.**_

Mata emerald menatap Tenten tajam. "Diamlah. Atau aku...akan tidak bisa mengontrol diriku."

Tenten tersentak kaget saat Gaara menghantam meja dan berputar ke arah pintu, menguncinya dengan kunci yang kebetulan menggantung di lubangnya. Ia berputar, kali ini menuju meja penjaga perpustakaan.

"Dari sana..." desah Gaara. "...apa yang kau lihat di jendela?"

Tenten spontan melihat keluar jendela, salju juga berguguran hari ini. Derasnya salju yang lebih kuat membuat kilauan lampu dari klub tenis tidak terlihat sama sekali. "T-tidak ada."

Tenten mengerdik mendengar geraman Gaara. "Fokus."

Tenten memperhatikan jendela lebih seksama. Diluar sangat gelap. Sampai-sampai pantulan ruang perpustakaan terlihat jelas bagaikan melihat ke kaca. Bahkan pantulan Gaara di dekat meja penjaga bisa dengan mudah dilihat.

...

Eh?

"Kau...mengerti?"

_**Deg.**_

Jangan-jangan...selama ini yang Gaara lihat...

"Kau."

_**Deg.**_

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu...dari pantulan jendela."

Begitukah...

Tenten menutup wajahnya yang merah. Uwah...ia sangat senang sampai rasa-rasanya dadanya mau meledak. Selama ini dia begitu dekat dengan Gaara, kenapa tidak menyadarinya? Alasan mengapa Gaara tidak membaca buku saat di perpustakaan dan lebih memilih menatap keluar jendela adalah...

Tenten merinding begitu Gaara tahu-tahu kembali, bibirnya menciumi pipi Tenten. Ia mendesah nikmat menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu. Mata emerald memicing melihat luka keunguan di leher Tenten dimana Gaara menggigit. Ia tekuk lehernya sambil menjilati bekas luka penuh perhatian. Geraman puas melewati tenggorokannya ketika Tenten gemetar, menandakan ia pun menikmati. Luka itu, tubuh ini, jiwanya, semuanya...

"...punyaku." sikeras Gaara, rahangnya beradu saat membisiki Tenten. "Kau...punyaku."

_**Deg.**_

"Ah..." rintih Tenten. "...aku...milikmu..."

Gaara menciumi telinga gadis di hadapannya. Tenten lantas memegangi bahu Gaara dengan wajah apel matang. Meskipun dia duduk di atas meja Gaara tetap lebih tinggi darinya. "Ga-gaara, badanku masih penuh luka."

Gaara sedang menjilati telinga Tenten. "...lalu?"

"Kiss them better."

Lidah Gaara terhenti. Ia bawa wajahnya di depan wajah Tenten. Didapatinya bola mata coklat lebar menatapnya, bibir merah mawar digigit. Pipi chubby merona. "M...a-aku hanya bercanda! Ahaha..."

Ujung pipi Gaara naik. "Baiklah."

"Eh?"

Gaara mengambil tangan kecil Tenten seolah akan melamarnya di hadapan mereka berdua. "Bagian mana yang luka?"

Wajah Gaara tak bisa ditebak. "Ah, soal itu..."

Bibir Gaara menyentuh jemari Tenten. "...kita hanya perlu mencarinya."

"Hya!" mata Tenten terpejam kaget. Awalnya, bibir Gaara membuka perlahan. Lalu tanpa peringatan lidahnya menjilat punggung jari Tenten. "...bukan disini, ya."

"G-gaara-"

Gaara membuka telungkup tangan Tenten. "Disini...?"

Slurp.

"Hyah~"

_'Geli!'_

Ujung bibir Gaara mencuat keatas. "Mungkinkah..." lidah Gaara berpindah ke pergelangan tangan Tenten. Slurp. "...disini?"

"Gaara, hentikan~"

Gaara menurunkan tangannya. "Aku tidak melihat luka di sekitar sini." ia menjatuhkan pandangannya ke dada Tenten, tepat dimana dasi dari pita tersimpul. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Mungkinkah...?"

Sruuut...pita pink terlepas dari simpulnya, memberikan sedikit view untuk Gaara akan apa yang Tenten punya. Ia menekan jarinya di kulit yang terekspos, menyeretnya kebawah. "Di dalam sini?"

Greb! Tangan cekatan Tenten menangkap tangan Gaara. "Gaara, cukup-ugh!"

Bruk!

Ow...sakit sekali. Tenten meringis. Lagi-lagi Gaara menjatuhkannya di atas meja. Ia mencoba membuka matanya, hanya untuk menyadari kalau pita dasi pink miliknya diikat di kedua matanya. What the...sejak kapan? Dan tak lama, kedua tangannya juga dilumpuhkan diatas kepala dengan sejenis kain. Tenten menggeliat, ikatan di tangannya terlalu kuat. "Gaara! Kau mengikatku dengan dasi?"

Mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Tenten, Gaara menutup mata. "Apa wakil ketua klub kendo terlalu lemah untuk mengatasi situasi seperti ini?"

Urat Tenten muncul ke permukaan dahi. "Kau menantangku!"

Bukannya menjawab, Gaara justru merebahkan sebagian tubuhnya diatas Tenten. Yang ditindih menjerit kaget. Dengan pandangan kagum ala Gaara mata emerald mengamati tiap lekuk tubuh Tenten. Ia hirup aroma, rekam tiap gerakan, ingat suara yang dibuat, segalanya. Bagi Gaara, Tenten is perfect.

"Gaara! Kalau kau tidak melepaskanku juga-"

"Awalnya..." sanggah Gaara.

_'Hm?'_

"...aku datang ke perpustakaan melarikan diri dari keramaian."

_'Eh...'_

_Bayangan ruangan perpustakaan yang sepi memasuki pikiran Gaara. Disana, dia melihat dirinya sendiri membuka pintu. Ketika didalam, ia hampir menghela nafas lega melihat tidak ada siapapun. Hampir._

Senyum tipis menarik bibirnya. "Kau tahu-tahu muncul mengagetkanku."

_Gadis berambut coklat ditata cepol kembar mirip telinga panda mendadak menyambutnya entah dari mana, mata coklatnya bersinar, pipinya chubby merah muda samar, bibirnya merekah membentang sebuah senyuman. Kalau dilihat, gadis ini sih manis, menggemaskan. Sayang..._

_"Ah! Selamat datang! Maaf ya, berantakan! Aku sedang beres-beres! Sebentar juga selesai! Aku sih sarankan aja kamu tunggu diluar, berdebu nih! Aku mulai hari ini jadi sukarelawan perpus! Kita bakal ketemu tiap hari! Mohon bantuannya, ya!"_

_...sekali bicara, dia tidak akan berhenti dengan suara cemprengnya itu._

_Gaara melihat dirinya tersentak, terpana, lalu kembali tenang. Bohong, kok. Gaara tetap pasif seperti biasa. Hanya ia berusaha keras menahan mata kirinya dari twitching._

_"Ah, silakan duduk di barisan kedua dekat jendela sana, ya! Disitu jendelanya dibuka jadi kau tidak akan terganggu karena debu dari buku-buku. Kalau butuh aku, aku ada di rak-rak bagian belakang. Dah!"_

_Setelah gadis itu lenyap dari pandangan, Gaara berjalan menyusuri labirin yang terdiri dari buku-buku di lantai dan meja. Gaara ingin sekali memukul dahinya begitu melihat meja di barisan kedua dekat jendela juga dipenuhi tumpukan buku. Tapi kalau dia begitu akan merusak citra emo-nya, kan?_

_Ia menghela nafas. Memang dari awal dia kesini tidak berniat untuk membaca, bukan? Ditariknya kursi, lalu ia mengambil satu buku dari tingginya tumpukan di meja. Untuk tiga menit pertama, Gaara bisa melupakan hal yang menyusahkannya. Tapi menit berikutnya, ia tidak bisa mengatakan hal yang sama._

_Bruk! Drak! Srak!_

"_Hiiih, sarang laba-laba menyebalkan! Kotor banget sih disini? Ohok! Debu apa ini?"_

"…" _Gaara fokus pada buku di tangannya._

"_Sapunya kutaruh dimana, ya? Ah, buku-buku referensi sekolah belum kusortir!"_

"…" _mata emerald melirik ke balik buku._

"_Aduh, mukaku belepotan debu." Gadis berambut coklat itu mengusap dahinya. Pipinya merah. Ia bekerja sangat keras merapikan perpustakaan._

"_Ha…hachooo!" ia bersin._

"…" _Gaara hampir tersenyum melihatnya._

"_Ah, kerja lagi!" serunya bersemangat._

"Sekeras apapun aku mencoba mengacuhkanmu, kau selalu berhasil menarik perhatianku."

_**Deg.**_

_Kali ini Gaara menyerah. Ia meletakkan buku itu di atas meja sementara matanya memandang keluar jendela. Keindahan langit cerah mengisi kekosongan pikirannya untuk beberapa saat. Itu sebelum Tenten kembali berulah. "Hnng! Uh! Uh! Auh!"_

"…" _untuk pertama kalinya Gaara harus berusaha keras untuk fokus pada sesuatu._

"_Hggg! Gah!" terdengar Tenten menghentakkan kaki. "Kenapa harus setinggi itu, sih!" keluhnya._

_Gaara menggeleng. Dia tidak percaya dia akan melakukan ini. Ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya menghampiri gadis itu. Tanpa memberitahukan keberadaannya Gaara lantas mengambil buku di tangan Tenten, menaruhnya di rak paling atas dengan mudah. Ia melirik mata coklat Tenten yang kaget mendapatkan bantuan darinya. "Harusnya pakai tangga."_

_Tenten tersenyum padanya. "Iya, tapi aku ingin berusaha sendiri. Arigato gozaimasu, ya!"_

"Sejak saat itu aku sadar aku memang tidak bisa terlepas darimu."

_**Deg.**_

'_G-gaara…'_

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Ah…aku juga sama…" Tenten menggigit bibirnya. "Tapi aku baru saja menyadarinya barusan…saat kau menciumku…aku…" pipinya memerah mengingat kejadian yang sangat cepat itu. "…menyukaimu."

Gaara tidak bisa melawan keinginan untuk tersenyum. "Kau tahu…aku tidak akan melepasmu sekalipun begitu aku tahu kau juga menyukaiku." Ia mengusap helai rambut kecoklatan Tenten yang lembut, memandang penuh arti. "Kau juga harusnya tahu aku ini pembunuh."

"Apa ini tentang insiden di Suna itu? Dari yang kubaca orang yang kau lawan…tidak mati?" kata Tenten agak ragu, takut jika ada kesalahan informasi.

"Itu sama saja dengan pembunuh." Suara Gaara terdengar datar. "Ia terpaksa berhenti sekolah karena kejadian itu. Dulu aku labil, tidak seperti sekarang. Aku bisa saja…tanpa sadar membuatmu terluka." perlahan Gaara melepas ikatan dasi yang menutup mata indah Tenten. "Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri kalau itu sampai terjadi."

Tenten menatap lekat-lekat mata emerald Gaara. "Apapun itu, aku terima. Asal aku bisa bersamamu." lepas mengucapkannya Tenten menggigit bibir. Ia malu sekali. Tapi ia sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau begitu…" Gaara merayap diatas tubuh Tenten, mengusap bibirnya di telinga gadis itu. "…aku boleh lepas kontrol sekarang?"

"! ? Ki-kita masih di sekolah, Gaara!" Tenten mencoba beralasan.

Gaara menjilat organ pendengarannya. "Lalu?" senyum tipis.

"Aku sudah mengunci pintunya."

* * *

Done.

Cliche banget ya? hiks *ditimpuk

Finata-chan, gomen atas keterlambatannya yaaa~

Akhir kata, RnR!


	4. Seifuku Ga Jama Wo Suru

Hai minna! Rasanya udah lama banget nggak nulis prestory note kayak gini hehe. Author jadi ngerasa bener-bener bersalah menggantung para readers yang sudah setia menunggu.

Sekitar 3 tahun, ya? ._.

Haha, tapi author masih menyicil semua hutang fic loh! Dan selalu mengecek cerita-cerita author dari waktu ke waktu. So do not give up on me

Untuk fic kali ini, author sebenarnya ingin sekali membuat NejiTen requestan Zocchan, atau NaruTen. Karena seperti yang pernah author bilang, author usahakan membuat request-an yang urut. Maaf Zocchan! Lama nggak nongol, eh nggak bisa ngasih yang diminta pula! Di kesempatan berikutnya pasti NejiTen-eh nggak, karena susah, NaruTen aja! (A) #nawar

Niat awal pengen dibikin fic mandiri, tapi karena semi M dan author merasa fic kali ini belum menjurus (?) maka author gabung di booklet Tenten-centric tercinta ini. Dan author juga nggak berani ambil resiko kalau ada yang offended dengan konten semi M terus melapor ke admin ffn. Kalian tahulah, meski sudah diperingatkan ratingnya semi M, eh tetap dibaca dan eh dilaporin juga. Serba salah, kan?

Tanpa babibu lagi, selamat membaca~ Oh, RnR please!

* * *

**Ah~!**

**Ah~!**

**Ah~!**

**Ah~!**

_**Sreeek!**_

Korden penutup kasur UKS dari pandangan orang banyak tertarik ke samping, memperlihatkan apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Aku menghela nafas pelan melihat sosok berambut silver terbenam di dalam balutan selimut putih. Tangan kirinya terlipat rapi di atas dada yang dipeluk erat kemeja putih bersih.

Tanpa kusadari diriku sudah duduk manis di atas kursi yang kutarik dari sudut ruangan, lantas mengamati ekspresi polos mengembang di wajah putih_ ivory_ di sisi kasur.

Aku menggigit-gigit bibir pelan. "Hei..." panggilku lirih.

Tidak ada respon.

Aku membuka mulutku berniat membangunkan, namun urung. Aku menunduk pasrah sembari memainkan jemari dalam ketidakpastian yang mendera. Pandangan kutebarkan ke lantai sejauh yang kudapat.

Akhirnya aku menyerah. Dengan sigap aku berdiri menghampiri sosok di atas kasur, mata memindai wajahnya dengan kecepatan cahaya. Lugu sekali, komentarku dalam hati. Kalau saja dia tidak mengenakan maskernya-

"Menyerang tanpa peringatan itu tidak baik, _Panda-chan_."

_**Bats!**_

Sontak kutarik kembali tanganku yang entah sejak kapan sudah merayapi dahinya yang alih-alih mencoba merapikan benang-benang silver yang jatuh ke wajahnya, malah akan merampas kain tipis penutup kerupawanan miliknya. Ekspresi kaget tercetak jelas di wajahku begitu mata onyx malas memandang dengan tatapan menelanjangi.

"Kakash-"

"Shhh."

Aku menghentakkan kaki kesal. "Kalau memang bangun, ngomong dari awal dong, _sensei_ mesum!"

Cikal bakal senyum kemenangan Kakashi-sensei memudar tergantikan oleh mimik _what-the-fuck_ andalan beliau. Wajah yang ia buat tiap kali aku memanggilnya mesum sangatlah menghibur. Selain itu, ia akan berubah drastis dari genit _mode_ menuju _serious mode_ tanpa makan waktu, _mood_ yang kubutuhkan untuk membicarakan hal yang menggangguku seharian ini.

"Seperti biasa, kamu nggak berperasaan ya."

"Salah siapa mengagetkanku begitu?"

Sosok berambut putih itu menghela nafas pelan. Kasur berderik ketika ia berusaha duduk. "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Aku manyun. "Sudah cukup larut untuk menutup gerbang sekolah."

**Nande shibuya wa**

**Why does the night**

**Yoru ni naru no ga**

**konna ni hayai no?**

**Always come so quickly**

**in Shibuya?**

"Ha?" satu mata _onyx_ itu akhirnya menatapku fokus. Ia menekuk salah satu kakinya ke atas untuk menaruh tangannya. "Kau serius?"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Makanya, kalau tidur di UKS jangan tutup korden dan jendelanya."

Lagi, hela nafasnya terdengar olehku. Entah benar-benar masih mengantuk atau bagaimana, ia menguap dan meregangkan badan setengah hati. Aku mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hei."

"Hn?"

"Berapa yang kamu dapat?"

Kakashi-sensei terhenti di tengah sesi meregangkan badannya. Helaan nafas lain, ia meraih kacamata miliknya di meja sebelum mengenakannya. Ia menoleh. "...sebegitu cemburunya?"

Pipiku memanas. "Ng-nggak kok...! Siapa bilang aku cembu-"

"Ya sudah. Aku juga nggak akan ngasih tahu." tukasnya cepat. Postur tubuh malasnya masih ia pakai bahkan sampai ia turun dari kasur. Matanya memandang jauh dari tempatku berdiri seperti sengaja menghindar.

"Ah..." aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku.

"Ayo pulang."

Aku hendak protes namun satu tatapan darinya membuatku bungkam seketika. Aku tahu tatapan itu.

"Ayo pulang." ulangnya sekali lagi dengan suara yang lirih. Terlalu lirih, membuatku meneguk ludah membayangkan akan bagaimana suaranya saat membisikkan hal-hal lain di telingaku. Hal lain...selain pelajaran. Yang tidak pantas diucapkan seorang guru kepada muridnya.

**Chotto atta dake**

**We've just met for a**

**little while**

**Futari futsuu ni gakkou**

**kaeri**

**We walk home from my**

**school like it's totally**

**normal**

**.**

"Jangan."

Aku meremas genggamanku di tali tasku erat-erat. "Jangan dibuang."

Kakashi-sensei menautkan alisnya bingung. "Kenapa?"

Aku menelan ludah seraya memejamkan mata. "Pokoknya jangan."

Ia menatapku tajam. Tatapan tidak suka tampak jelas sekali terpampang di wajahnya. Lampu neon dari toko-toko pusat Shibuya mengiluminasi sepanjang jalan. Melihatnya saja aku tahu kalau kami sudah berada di pusat _game_ Shibuya.

Sekilas aku menangkap jam digital di layar sebuah toko menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tampaknya aku akan pulang terlambat hari ini.

**Atto iu ma ni**

**In no time at all**

**Mongen chikaku no**

**geesen**

**We're at the game**

**centre and it's nearly**

**my curfew**

**_Klontang!_**

Aku ternganga kaget melihat sensei menghempaskan kantong besar berisi coklat-coklat pemberian para siswi yang tadi melesaki laci meja kerjanya ke dalam drum sampah. Refleks aku mencoba menghentikannya.

"Kok-"

_**Brak!**_

Aku terlonjak kaget ketika sensei memukul dinding kayu di dekat kami. Orang-orang dari keramaian yang lalu lalang tidak tampak terlalu memperhatikan karena rupanya keramaian siaran langsung permainan bola di layar TV Shibuya lebih menarik dibanding murid dan gurunya yang pulang terlalu malam berdua.

"Kamu ngomong apa?"

Aku membalas tatapannya takut-takut. "A-apa?"

Tanpa peringatan, beliau menarik pergelangan tanganku. Aku memekik kaget, namun rasa kaget tidak hinggap terlalu lama saat aku mendapati wajahnya berjarak dekat denganku.

"Sensei..." aku menebarkan pandangan ke sekitar khawatir. "...mungkin jaket _blazer_-mu bisa mengelabui orang awam, tapi aku tadi lihat ada beberapa murid SMA kita-"

"Aku tidak peduli."

Aku menoleh cepat, kembali tertarik ke dalam kepekatan bola mata malasnya. Pipiku seketika memerah. "K-kenapa?"

"Aku nggak butuh coklat lain kalau bukan buatan tangan ini."

**Datte koi no hajime wa**

**But all kinds of things**

**happen**

**Iroiro aru kara**

**When love is beginning**

"Kamu cemburu karena aku mendapatkan banyak cokelat, kan?"

Aku terpekik malu. "Nggak kok-"

Sensei menarik lenganku lebih tinggi, membuatku berjinjit. Ia memiringkan wajahnya, lalu mendekati wajahku yang sudah merah terbakar malu. Aku memejamkan mata erat, menyiapkan diri untuk apapun itu yang ia akan lakukan terhadapku.

_**Sret!**_

Eh-

Aku tersandung kecil, nyaris terjatuh kalau saja aku tidak cepat-cepat bertumpu pada kakiku yang lain. Di depan sana sensei sudah beranjak menuju penyebrangan besar Shibuya. Aku mengerjap-erjapkan mata mencoba memproses apa yang barusan terjadi.

"Ayo pulang."

Kedua tanganku meremas-remas. Sensei menarik tanganku hingga aku hampir jatuh...bukan. Aku menunduk kalut. Ia hendak menciumku. Ya...mungkin saja. Lalu kenapa...

_"Panda-chan."_

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Ia memandangku santai beberapa meter di depan di antara lautan manusia yang memanfaatkan kesempatan lampu hijau yang menyala untuk menyebrang, seolah menungguku. Rahangku mengeras.

...kenapa kau menahan diri?

"Tenten!"

_**Dheg!**_

Aku menoleh dengan kecepatan cahaya, mendapati Sakura dan Ino berlari ke arahku. Mereka masih mengenakan seragam sekolah kami layaknya aku.

Apa karena...ada mereka berdua?

"Haaah...benar kan, dia Tenten! Apa kubilang!" ujar Sakura terengah-engah kepada Ino.

"Haaah...kamu kok jam segini ada di tempat seperti ini?"

"E-eh..." aku mengepalkan telapak tanganku, mata mencari-cari sosok sensei. Ia sudah tidak ada.

Lagi?

Ino memandangiku heran. "Tenten?"

"Kamu tadi dengan seseorang, ya?"

_**Dheg!**_

Aku menoleh lagi, memaksakan senyum seraya menggeleng. "Nggak, kok."

"Masa? Rasanya tadi kamu terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang-"

"Itu perasaan kalian saja."

Ino dan Sakura serentak melempar pandangan padaku. Ah sial. Kata-kataku jadi terdengar terlalu dingin. Mereka pun memandang satu sama lain, seolah mulai merasa bersalah menanyaiku.

Damn right.

"Maaf, aku buru-buru." ucapku kalem.

"Oh, begitu..." Sakura tersenyum. "Maaf kami menghambatmu."

"Kalian juga, cepatlah pulang. Kalian menghalangi jalan."

Ino dan Sakura menoleh ke belakang, terkejut mendengar suara berat yang terlalu familiar buatku itu.

Ah, itu dia. Berdiri tegap di belakang kedua gadis itu. Aku menatapnya lemas, jaket yang tadi ia pakai sudah hilang dari tubuhnya entah kemana. Tentu saja, ia tidak mau mereka tahu kalau laki-laki yang tadi seolah akan menciumku adalah dia.

"Sensei! Di sini juga?"

"Cih, kau mengajak kami ngobrol berarti kau juga menghalangi jalan, kan!"

Sekilas, mata _onyx_-nya melirikku. "Kalau begitu ayo pulang."

Aku terdiam. Siapa yang kau ajak?

"Uwah, rame ya pertandingan bola malam ini." kata Sakura di antara suara lautan manusia mengelilingi kami yang perhatiannya tertuju ke layar raksasa Shibuya, terang-terangan mengacuhkan sensei.

"Iya, ri... ...nget ...ih" bahkan suara Ino pun ikut tertelan di dalam _euphoria_ mereka.

Rahangku mengeras. _I'm out of here._

"Aku pulang duluan." ujarku pelan lalu beranjak tanpa peduli bahwa mereka bertiga tidak dapat menangkap suaraku. Air mataku sudah tidak dapat kubendung lagi.

"Tunggu."

_**Grep!**_

"Lepaskan."

"Kamu kenapa sih?"

Aku meneguk ludah pelan. Aku lebih baik mati daripada ketahuan menangis olehmu!

"Nggak apa-apa."

Sensei merengkuh bahuku, membuatku menghadap padanya. Aku mencoba sebisaku untuk melepaskan diri tapi gagal.

"Aku nggak...apa-apa kok."

Ah sial. Air mataku tumpah.

**Anata wa "kaerou yo"**

**tte**

**You try to be a good**

**guy**

**Ii hito butte iu kedo**

**And say "let's go home"**

**Honne wa chigau**

**deshou?**

**But your true feelings**

**are different, aren't**

**they?**

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong sensei..." mulai Sakura, menoleh dan berharap mendapati sensei mendengarkan apa yang ia ingin katakan. Namun sensei berambut _silver _itu sudah tidak ada.

"Eh?" mata Sakura mencari-cari di antara kerumunan orang. "Sensei?"

"Sakura."

Ia menoleh pada Ino. Gadis berambut pirang itu menatapnya serius.

"Tenten juga menghilang."

**Nee dou suru no?**

**What should we do?**

Jangan memandangku seperti itu.

Siluet-siluet acak bayangan para pejalan kaki yang bermandikan sinar lampu neon terproyeksi di permukaan sepatuku. Menunduk. Aku tidak mampu-bukan, aku tidak mau mengangkat wajahku. Ini semua sudah terlalu melelahkan.

"Lihat aku."

Tidak mau.

Aku meringsek di dinding gang sempit di mana ia membawaku. Air mata di pipiku mengering, meninggalkan sensasi kasar saat kucoba menyeka. Tentu saja, Kakashi-sensei menyambar tanganku setelahnya. Tapi aku tetap tidak menanggapi ataupun mencoba kabur dari kungkungan tubuhnya.

"Lihat aku." ulangnya sekali lagi. Ada kesan misterius di nada bicaranya.

Tidak mau.

"Kita tidak bisa melakukannya di depan umum, kau tahu itu."

Kita? Mungkin maksudmu 'dirimu'.

"Aku hanya menghormati keinginanmu agar aku tidak dipecat."

Aku-

...

Helaan nafas. "Jangan buat aku melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya di saat kau masih mengenakan seragam itu."

**Seifuku ga jama wo**

**suru**

**My school uniform's**

**getting in the way**

**Motto jiyuu ni ai saretai**

**no**

**I want to be loved more**

**freely**

Ah...

Gesekan dahinya yang turun menyender dinding kayu terdengar jelas di telingaku. Bahuku menjadi tegang ketika nafas panasnya menggelitik telingaku mengiringi setiap vokal yang keluar dari bibirnya menembus masker.

"Aku ingin merobeknya sekarang juga kalau aku bisa."

_**Deg.**_

Bodoh...

Aku mendorong sensei sekuat tenaga, melepas kontak intim antara bibirnya dan bahu terbalut seragam milikku. Beginikah jadinya? Guru dan murid menjalin hubungan?

Orang dewasa dan bocah?

"Ten...?"

"...um." gumamku tidak jelas.

"Eh?"

Kukira karena kau lebih tua dariku, kau akan menunjukkan padaku dunia yang baru. Aku ingin kau membawaku ke sana. Dimana ketidaktahuan bukanlah sesuatu yang menakutkan.

**Dokoka e tsurete itte**

**Take me somewhere**

**Shiranai sekai no**

**mukou**

**To a world I don't know**

"...cium."

Seragam ini menjadi dinding penghalang kita berdua. Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?

**Seifuku ga jama wo**

**suru**

**My school uniform's**

**getting in the way**

**Motto jiyuu ni ai shitai**

**no**

**I want to love more**

**freely**

"Cium aku!"

Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan lebih leluasa!

Aku tersenyum sinis tipis, tidak ada tanggapan dari sensei. Kini aku menatapnya lebih berani. _I must have looked maniacal. _" Aku minta kau menciumku sekarang."

Kakashi-sensei memandangiku, jelas-jelas terkesiap. Tangannya mencoba melepas cengkramanku di kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuh atletisnya, lipatan-lipatan kerut semakin menggila di lautan kain sandang itu kala aku juga semakin sengit menancapkan kukuku hingga menggores kulit dadanya. Ia mendesis sakit.

"Cium aku, sensei."

**Sou iu me de minaide**

**Don't look at me like**

**that as though**

**Taka ga joshikousei yo**

**I'm just a high school**

**girl**

_**Brak!**_

"Guh!" aku mengerang mendapati kedua tanganku ia kunci di atas kepalaku di permukaan dinding. Ia selalu melakukannya setiap aku lepas kendali, seolah hanya dengan gertakan sekecil ini aku akan berhenti berontak-

_**Dheg!**_

"Ekh-" pekikku kaget. Apa yang-

"Kh." sensei mengerang. Tubuhnya menegang, membawaku ikut serta. Semburat merah muda muncul di wajah kami berdua. Dapat kurasakan panggul kami berdua yang bertemu semakin menjadi panas.

"S-sen..." aku tidak mampu melanjutkan kata-kataku ketika ia menindihku lagi, friksi tabu antara _genital_ kami berdua mencuri nafasku entah kemana.

"Jangan...bicara lebih jauh lagi."

Aku meneguk ludah. Rasa malu merayapiku. Kepekatan gairah di gang sempit ini merambat melewati batas. Aku belum pernah merasakan aura sensei yang begini intens. Rasanya ia seperti akan menelanku bulat-bulat. Ah, bukan. Lebih tepatnya, ia sudah mendapatkan separuh dari diriku sedari awal hubungan disfungsional ini berjalan.

Aku bagaikan_ marionette_ di genggaman tangannya.

"Sh-sen-"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, diam!"

"...lum cukup." aku meneguk ludah.

Sensei memandangku dengan wajah merah-paduan amarah dan gairah yang mengancam akan segera meluap. Terima kasih untuk masker yang menutupi separuh bagian wajahnya aku tidak perlu melihat bagaimana bibirnya menjadi garis lurus tegang; pelengkap mimik kekesalan miliknya yang sudah sangat kuhapal. Seringkali aku mundur setiap kali ia menampakkannya; tapi tidak hari ini.

Argumen ini akan aku menangkan.

"...belum cukup."

**Dareka (dareka)**

**If somebody (somebody)**

**Mitetemo**

**Looks**

"Meskipun ada yang melihat-bukan...biarkan semuanya melihat."

**Kankei nai wa yo**

**It doesn't matter**

Oh tidak, kepalaku terasa terlampau ringan-

"Aku tidak peduli."

**Kisu shinasai**

**Kiss me**

Kuangkat kepalaku yang gaduh akan fantasi gila tak terkekang menghadap sensei; konten tak pantasnya terpampang jelas lalu lalang di permukaan bola mata _brownies_.

"Cium aku."

**Ah~!**

**Ah~!**

**Ah~!**

**Ah~!**

"Ino..." Sakura menautkan alisnya pada gadis pirang di hadapannya kalut. "...aku pikir...sensei dan Tenten tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

"Sakura..." Ino membalas pandangan Sakura datar. "...bukti apalagi yang kau butuhkan? Sudah jelas dua orang yang kita lihat keluar dari sekolah dua jam lalu itu mereka."

"Tapi itu bukan alasan..."

"Alasan apa yang logis tentang murid dan guru yang pulang terlalu larut seperti ini, bersama-sama pula?"

Sakura membuang pandangannya ke lantai aspal tempat mereka berdiri. "Mana mungkin..."

_**Shaaaaaaaaaaaa—**_

"Eh—"

_**Greb!**_

"—!" suaraku hilang entah kemana ketika sensei mengangkatku ke bahunya. Tanpa memakan waktu lama hawa dingin cuaca Shibuya menyelimuti pahaku yang terekspos ke udara.

"...jangan bilang aku tidak memperingatkanmu."

_**Dheg.**_

"...? Hujan?" Sakura menengadahkan tangannya ke udara, menangkap butiran H2O yang semakin mengganas tiap detiknya. Nampaknya ramalan cuaca tadi pagi meleset.

"Sakura! Itu—!"

"Eh—"

**Toorisugiteku**

**The people passing by**

**Hito wa nanika wo iitage**

**dakedo**

**Want to say something**

"—Sensei!" pekikanku menyakitkan tenggorokan. Tatapan terkejut para pengguna jalan kala sensei membopongku kembali ke penyebrangan jalan membuatku mual. Wajah mereka seperti sedang melihat adegan vulgar di film. Darah mengumpul di pipiku.

"Semua—semuanya melihat—"

"Aku sudah bilang, bukan."

"—turunkan aku...!"

"Diam. Kau mau aku menciummu, kan?"

"?!"

**Donna shisen mo**

**But no look**

**Ai no honnou tomerarenai**

**Will stop my love's**

**instincts**

Gesekan rambut silver sensei di pinggangku memberitahuku ia tengah mendongak. Di antara tabuhan air hujan tersisip bahana siaran langsung berita dari layar raksasa Shibuya.

"Sensei!" aku tak jemu-jemu memukul punggungnya, hanya untuk di tidak acuhkan.

"Oi."

Aku mendengar sensei seolah bicara pada seseorang, tapi tangan yang menahanku tidak bergeming sebarangpun.

"Kau...ini siaran langsung _'Rabu-rabu raibu'_, bukan begitu?"

?! Hah?!

"A...i-iya, begitulah...seperti yang kau lihat—langsung disiarkan ke seluruh Shibuya..."

"Kalian meliput pasangan yang lalu lalang pada malam hari ,kan?"

"...!?" aku mencoba menoleh guna melihat dengan siapa sensei berbicara, namun percuma. Aku melirik ke arah layar raksasa Shibuya. Disiarkan ke seluruh Shibuya maksudnya—

"Y-yaaa...kau tidak salah—ah, pemirsa sekalian, sepertinya ada kendala teknis—kami akan segera kembali—"

"Hoi, jangan seenaknya menganggapku tidak ada."

Yang di layar itu kami?!

"Kya—" aku memekik ketika sensei mendadak menurunkan aku, lengan besarnya masih membatasi ruang gerak. Sekarang aku bisa melihat kamera dan host acara yang tayang di layar raksasa Shibuya berada tepat di hadapanku.

"Se—?!" aku refleks menutup mulut. Aku nyaris saja membongkar hubungan terlarang kami.

"Lihat dengan seksama, kami ini pasangan. Jangan bersikap dingin pada kami."

**Kata wo daitemo**

**You put your arm**

**around me**

**Koshi ni te wo**

**mawashitemo**

**And wrap your arms**

**around my waist**

"—!"

"A...apa-apaan ini...?" Ino terkesiap tidak percaya.

Sakura terdiam.

"Itu Kakashi-sensei dan Tenten, kan?"

"Hei, Ino..."

"Ha?" Ino menoleh.

"...kalau yang kau bilang memang benar..."

"Ah begitu kah..." Host acara langsung berambut hitam itu tampak kelabakan, tapi menjadi tertarik. "Kalian pasangan kekasih? Tapi tampaknya terlarang, ya? Kau sudah kerja sementara pacarmu masih SMA." tandasnya asal bicara.

"Ukh..." aku menekuk muka.

Lagi-lagi itu...

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"Aku bilang, memangnya kenapa kalau umur kami memang terpaut jauh?"

_**Dheg.**_

_**Gyuuut**_. Tubuh sensei merangkulku.

"Perhatikan baik-baik. Akan kuperlihatkan kalau umur bukan masalah dalam cinta."

"! Tung—"

**Futari warui koto nante**

**But we're not doing**

**Nanimo shite nai**

**Anything wrong**

Sepasang bibir dengan fitur yang sangat familiar mengunci kontak dengan bibirku. Hawa panas yang beberapa saat lalu nyaris memakan kami berdua bulat-bulat kini kembali menyerang, bulu-bulu kasat matanya merayapi perutku dan menggelitik syaraf paling sensitif di bagian yang belum pernah terjamah sebelumnya. Lengan sensei menopang pungungku tanpa pikir panjang. Ia nampaknya sudah menduga otot lututku akan berhenti bekerja. Dan dugaan itu tidak salah. Tangan satunya memposisikan kepalaku agar ia dapat mengeksplorasi lebih mudah.

**Watashi wa shigamitsuite**

**I'll cling to you**

**Anata wo ukeireru no**

**And take you in**

**Kimochi ga takabureba**

**If you get excited**

**Soko wa nariyuki ne**

**Things will start to**

**move along**

Tidak jauh dari posisi kami berciuman para pejalan kaki dan reporter yang mewawancarai kami meledak dalam kebingungan dan rasa kaget.

"He-hei! Ini siaran langsung, lho?!"

"Itu seragam Konoha Gakuen, kan?!"

"Yang benar saja, seluruh Shibuya kan menonton!"

"Apa salahnya?"

"Sakura?" Ino memandang temannya tidak percaya.

Sakura mengusap rambutnya yang basah karena hujan. "Cinta itu seharusnya bebas, bukan?"

**Seifuku wo nugisutete**

**Take off my uniform**

**Motto furachi na asobi**

**wo shitai no**

**I want to play around**

**more naughtily**

"—!"

"—keluarkan lidahmu—haa..."

! Meski sensei bilang begitu, tapi—

"Kau—atau seragammu—mau aku merobeknya untukmu?"

_**Dheg!**_

Aku memejamkan mata erat. Sigap aku menghindari ministrasi bibirnya, menempatkan wajahku di tengkuk jenjang sensei. Tanganku mencengkeram jaket hitamnya gemetar. Semuanya sedang melihat...

"..." nafas sensei terasa panas. Terlalu panas.

Semuanya melihat ke arah kami—

"Ah, kalian berdua—"

"—dan yang barusan itu, pemirsa sekalian—"

"Eh?"

"Adalah cara mencium kekasih kalian dengan penuh gairah."

EEEEH?!

"Oi! Ini bukan acara pamer kemesraan!" protes host acara _live_ di sebelah _cameraman_. Mukanya sekilas merah, karena marah atau malu aku tidak tahu.

"Lagian pacarmu itu masih di bawah umur, kan?! Kau minta dipecat dari pekerjaanmu atau bagaimana?!"

Sensei menggaruk punggung kepala. "Aah...maaf. Aku terbawa suasana."

Jantungku masih berdegup kencang. Tanganku melingkar frantis di leher sensei. "Se...nsei..." bisikku putus asa.

Sensei akan dipecat—

"Yah, untung saja kalian sempat menyensor wajah kami sebelum kamera menyunting secara _close up_."

Eh?

"Huh! Tidak cuma itu, kau beruntung setelah adegan ciuman kalian, kami segera memutus koneksi siaran langsung!"

EH?

Dada sensei bergetar. "Hahaha, yah, aku hanya berniat memperlihatkan itu pada para pejalan kaki di Shibuya. Apa jadinya kalau seluruh wanita yang menonton terpesona akan ketampanan di balik masker ini?"

APA?

Aku menoleh sedikit ke arah sensei tidak percaya. Jadi dia tahu wajah kami tidak akan disiarkan luas—

Mata_ onyx_ yang terselubung di antara rerumputan zig-zag silver menangkap pandanganku. Keagresifan yang seolah hilang muncul tanpa peringatan kembali. Cahaya membutakan kamera memproyeksikan kontur profil samping wajahnya yang dibungkus masker tipis. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, namun sisa-sisa senyum palsu yang ia berikan secara cuma-cuma kepada _host_ barusan tidak dapat kulacak.

_**Dheg.**_

"Ayo kita pulang, Tenten."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei..."

_**Hosh! Hosh!**_

"Percuma saja berlari seperti—itu!"

"—kh!" nafasku terpaksa berhenti. Lengan besar sensei merangkulku kuat, menarikku dari aktivitas berlari yang didorong rasa takut barusan.

"Hei, hei." bisiknya tenang. Terlampau tenang, ia membuatku merinding.

Aku berontak. "Kh—! Le—pas ha...ah!"

"Ssh..." nafasnya meniup peluh dingin dahiku. Tidak sedikitpun ada indikasi bahwa dia melonggarkan pelukannya. Kalau mungkin bisa, ia justru semakin terasa menyesakkan.

"Kau yang minta agar semuanya melihat kita berciuman, bukan?"

"Itu cuma perumpamaan! Kau tidak harus benar-benar memperlihatkannya!"

"Hee..." sensei bergumam pelan. Dagunya ia taruh di atas kepalaku tanpa beban. "Aku kira kau akan senang."

"A—!"

"...tapi itu bukan masalah." bisiknya. Tangan besarnya memutar badanku, kamipun berhadapan. Jemarinya menyisiri area wajahku yang basah. Bukan, bukan karena hujan.

"Kita belum selesai mandi. Mukamu sampai merah begitu. Ayo kembali ke _bath tub_."

_**Dheg.**_

"Ng—sen—" panggilku ragu.

"Apa?" suara dinginnya memulai. Tangannya menarikku menjauh dari pintu. "Kalau kau punya sesuatu untuk dibicarakan, katakan dengan jelas."

Mulutku membuka cepat, hanya untuk bungkam kembali. Benar, kami sudah tidak ada di _zebra cross_ Shibuya. Melainkan di kamar mandi...apartemen sensei. Mataku berusaha menghindari pemandangan tetesan air hangat yang mengalir dari ujung rambut keperakan ke lekukan punggung tegap di depanku. Handuk putih kelereng membungkus bagian tubuh bawahnya sebagaimana seragam di badanku masih menutupi sebagian besar area badanku.

...Kenapa jadi begini?

Setelah insiden kecil di penyeberangan umum Shibuya sensei memberhentikan sebuah taxi untuk membawa kita—dalam kasus ini kami berdua, ke apartemennya.

Karena seragamku basah, tanpa babibu ia memintaku bersiap untuk mandi—tanpa memberitahu kalau ia tengah menunggu di _bath tub_. Semi-telanjang.

"Ng...aku rasa ini bukan ide yang bagus, sensei..." bisikku sambil menahan tarikan tangannya.

Sensei berhenti. Ia menoleh padaku. Entah apa arti tatapannya itu.

"Aku—" mataku panik mencari tumpuan. Rambut coklatku yang terurai—tekel lantai kamar mandi—apapun selain mata _onyx_.

_**Breeeet!**_

"—?!"

"Cukup dengan basa-basinya, Tenten. Ke mana perginya keegoisanmu sejam lalu?"

Mataku tidak bisa melebar lebih jauh lagi. Sensei baru saja merobek seragamku—

_**Brak!**_

"Kuh!" kepalaku berputar setelah bertemu dengan cermin kabinet keramik sensei, tanganku yang bergerak frantis menyapu bersih perlengkapan kamar mandi ke lantai.

Tangan sensei—panas sepanas air shower yang terus mengalir di bathtub—meremas pahaku gemas.

"Sekarang akan kurobek seragam itu."

**Nani wo saretemo ii wa**

**You can do whatever**

**you like**

**Otona no tanoshimi shiritai**

**I want to experience**

**adult pleasure**

Desahan demi desahan—dari ciuman bonus di lokasi yang bervariasi—ataukah itu suara deru air hujan berpadu siraman _shower_—

**Seifuku wo nugisutete**

**Take off my uniform**

"Sensei—ja—"

Geraman yang rendah. "Diamlah."

**Motto furachi na yume demo ii kara**

**I want to play around more naughtily**

Aku memejamkan mata erat. Leher tempat lenganku melingkar erat mentransmisikan hangatnya dengan baik—sebaik keterampilan melucuti pakaian tangan kanan sensei. Panas hebat merayapi pipiku tak kenal ampun saat kain tipis penghalang area terlarang milikku dan dunia luar meluncur ke lantai hanya dengan satu tarikan.

"_Pink_..."

_**Kaats!**_ Mukaku bertambah merah. Kalau itu belum cukup, jemari tidak sabaran sensei sekarang sibuk berkutat melepas kait bra-ku. Genggamanku di lehernya menegang.

Saat itu juga sensei berhenti.

"...? Sen—umph!"

Kebingunganku akan serangan ciuman tanpa alasan tidak berumur panjang kala sensei menekan daerah pribadi kami bersama. Beberapa friksi sugestif dari organ tabu miliknya sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai penjelasan.

"Kh...ha...! Sen-sensei!" pekikku panik. Jemariku meremas bahunya untuk menjauhkan diri.

"Tenten...aku akan bertanya—" ia meneguk ludah. "—dan kau harus—harus, menjawabnya cepat."

Air mata melumasi tepian kelopak mataku. Sensasi asing ini terasa menakutkan. Tapi di saat yang sama, aku tidak bisa berhenti.

"Ha...aa...h...a..." kepalaku, tak lagi sanggup tegak kini mengandalkan cermin wastafel sebagai sandaran. Di posisi seperti ini akan sulit buatku mengangguk.

Ia menarik nafas dalam. "Kau yakin—melakukan ini...?"

**Suriru wo aijiwaitai**

**I want to taste that**

**thrill**

"Kau masih SMA. Kehidupanmu masih panjang."

**Saredo joshikousei yo**

**But I'm a high school**

**girl**

Telapak tangan sensei menangkap pipiku yang overheat; satu, dua helai rambut teruraiku menempeli jarinya. Ia posisikan mata sayu-ku agar sejajar dengan matanya lalu berkata.

"Kalau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi—"

**Nanika (nanika)**

**Even if something (something)**

**Attemo**

**Happens**

_**Gyut!**_ Tangan kecilku meremas sejumput surai silver yang berjatuhan terseret arus air hangat—mengagetkan pemiliknya.

"Sensei." ucapku dengan benak yang gaduh. Dari sini, tidak ada lagi permainan tarik ulur.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi, apapun itu—semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

**Dou ni ka naru wa yo**

**It'll work out**

"A—aku tidak akan mundur, karenanya—"

**Hagu shinasai**

**Hug me**

"Peluk aku dengan erat—jangan lepaskan aku."

**Ah~!**

**Ah~!**

**Seifuku ga jama wo**

**suru**

**My school uniform's**

**getting in the way**

**Motto jiyuu ni ai saretai no**

**I want to be loved more**

**freely**

Entah apa ini namanya.

Tekstur lembut ini—tidak salah lagi, sensei membawaku ke kamar tidurnya.

**Dokoka e tsurete itte**

**Take me somewhere**

"A—ah! Akh!"

Tidak, jangan ji—area itu...

"Haa...h" suara desahan sensei di atasku memenuhi ruangan. Kedua matanya menyala di kegelapan kamar. Matanya yang berbeda warna ikut menatapku.

Sedikit lagi—dunia yang tidak aku ketahui akan kumasuki.

**Shiranai sekai no mukou**

**To a world I don't know**

"Kita...harus melakukan sesuatu tentang seragammu. Aku benar-benar merobeknya sampai tak berbentuk."

Aku menggeleng. "Hmm-mm. Biar...kan saja."

**Seifuku ga jama wo suru**

**My school uniform's**

**getting in the way**

"Seragam itu memang mengganggu."

**Motto jiyuu ni ai shitai no**

**I want to love more**

**freely**

"Kau ini...benar-benar masih SMA?"

**Sou iu me de minaide**

**Don't look at me like that**

Yang benar saja. Di saat seperti ini?

"Sensei."

**Taka ga joshikousei yo**

**I'm just a high school**

**girl**

Ia tertawa kecil. "Maaf. Aku hanya kaget melihat perubahanmu yang pesat begini."

Senyum itu hilang, tergantikan ekspresi serius. "Ini peringatan untuk terakhir kalinya. Sekali aku melakukannya, aku tidak akan berhenti."

**Dareka (dareka)**

**If somebody (somebody)**

**Mitetemo**

**Looks**

"Bahkan tetangga sebelah mungkin akan terbangun saking hebohnya, lho."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar pernyataannya.

_**Plak!**_

"Ouch!"

Aku melototinya kesal. Bisa-bisanya bercanda di saat seperti ini!

**Kankei nai wa yo**

**It doesn't matter**

"Sensei, kau serius mau melakukannya atau tidak?" ancamku sambil bangkit dari posisi tidur.

"Kalau tidak—oof!"

"Hei, hei. Jangan main bangun seenaknya begitu, dong. Aku sedang mengamati dadamu yang indah, jadi sabar sedikit."

**Kankei nai wa yo**

**I don't care**

"Da—dasar mesum!"

"Woah! Hei! Jangan tarik-tarik handukku!"

"Kau sudah melihat punyaku—du...dua-duanya, lagi! Sekarang giliranmu!"

_**Greb!**_ Sensei menahan kedua tanganku. Aura bercandanya lenyap.

"Tenten, aku serius. Kalau kau ingin aku berhenti, aku akan berhenti sekarang juga."

**Kankei nai wa yo**

**I don't care**

Jadi dia tidak akan melakukan apapun kalau aku menunjukkan keraguan bahkan segelintir pun.

Curang.

Gerakan berikutnya akan jadi penentu akhir kisah malam ini.

"Sensei..." bisikku pelan. Tanganku melingkar kuat di punggung kepalanya.

"Eh—"

**Kisu shinasai**

**Kiss me**

_**Cup.**_

Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku.

"Ambil semuanya. Semuanya milikmu."

**Ah~!**

**Ah~!**

**Ah~!**

**Ah~!**

**Ah~!**

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
